Roommates
by BlAnWhiDe
Summary: [AU. Universidad.] Yuuri Katsuki y Viktor Nikiforov son compañeros de habitación. Es el último año en la universidad para Viktor, y ha decidido que pasará tanto tiempo con Yuuri como sea posible, lo que se traduce en el platinado pegado como sanguijuela al pelinegro.
1. Prólogo: The end is where we begin

_**Prólogo: The end is where we begin**_

Viktor se había despertado temprano.

Yuuri se dio cuenta al abrir los ojos y no encontrarlo a su lado, con la boca entreabierta y luciendo plácido.

Viktor babeaba cuando dormía.

Yuuri bostezó, tanteó el buró a su lado hasta encontrar sus lentes y se los colocó antes de decidirse por sentarse, ponerse de pie e ir al baño.

Descalzo, se colocó la primera prenda que encontró, además de su ropa interior.

La camisa de Viktor fue lo que cayó en sus manos y no dudó un solo segundo, dejando los primeros dos botones libres, porque sí.

Casi se arrastró por el pasillo, recordando, por la ausencia de sonido, que Makkachin, el precioso caniche de Viktor, estaba pasando tiempo de calidad con la veterinaria desde el día anterior. Suspiró, extrañado el escándalo que el can armaba casa mañana, ya que no volvería hasta dentro de un par de días como mínimo.

El estómago de Yuuri gruñó y el pelinegro cambió de ruta, hacia la cocina ahora.

Se detuvo al ver salir a Viktor, perfectamente vestido, camisa negra, pantalones grises, zapatos oscuros, con dos tazas en mano, una azul y la otra violeta.

—Buenos días —sonrió ampliamente Viktor en cuanto posó su mirada azulada sobre Yuuri—, linda camisa.~

—Cállate —lo cortó Yuuri y escuchó a Viktor reír, solo para verlo acercarse y recibir la taza azul que extendió en su dirección, besando sus cabellos como extra—, y buenos días, también.

—Alguien durmió bien.~

—Alguien tiene hambre.~

Viktor rio con más fuerza y asintió, tomando un sorbo de su café negro recién preparado.

—¿Panqueques?

—Por favor —asintió Yuuri.

—Okey —le guiñó Viktor, y lo guió al interior de la cocina, en donde lo hizo sentir y no ayudarle en absoluto.

~•~*~•~

—Por cierto —comentó Viktor mientras desayunaban—, llegó una invitación para una reunión de graduados.~

—Felicidades.

—¡Yuuri! —Viktor se erizó—, ¿no quieres ir? Es el mes que viene.

—Voy a estar ocupado ese día.

Viktor entrecerró los ojos.

—Ni siquiera dije la fecha.

—Voy a estar ocupado el resto del año, y de los que queden hasta mi muerte.

Viktor suspiró.

—Y pensar que cuando te conocí no eras más que un lindo cerdito, y mira lo salvaje que te volviste.

Los lentes de Yuuri brillaron.

—Eso se debe a que me tocó un lobo como compañero de habitación —declaró Yuuri—, si no aprendía a aullar, sería devorado.

—Fuiste devorado igual.

—No, yo devoré al lobo.

Viktor sonrió de medio lado.

—Supongo que es una forma de decirlo.

~•~*~•~

Mientras limpiaba, todavía con nada más que la camisa blanca ajena puesta aparte de sus bóxers, Yuuri encontró un álbum de fotos. Y lo habría ignorado de no ser porque Viktor también lo notó.

Al minuto siguiente se encontraba entre las piernas del platinado, abriendo el condenado recordatorio de la época en que sus destinos se cruzaron.

—¡Mira! —rio Viktor—, ¡la foto de cuando te hice la broma de la espuma!

Yuuri resopló.

—Oh, vamos, Yuuri —Viktor acarició los cabellos ajenos con su nariz—, sonríe.~

—¿O qué?

Viktor no tuvo que meditarlo.

— _Ocurrió una templada mañana, lo recuerdo porque seguía en cama, porque era sábado y..._

Yuuri gimió.

Oh no.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer._


	2. Como no se debe iniciar una historia

**_Como se supone que no se inicia una historia_**

Ocurrió una templada mañana. Lo recuerdo porque era sábado, porque seguía en cama y...

 _Porque te despertaste cuando la instructora abrió las cortinas, gruñendo._

 _Yuuri, cariño, ¿quieres contar tú la historia acaso?_

 _No, gracias._

 _Bueno, entonces no me interrumpas._

 _No ibas a contarlo como pasó._

 _¿Insinúas que mi memoria es mala?_

 _La memoria es frágil, especialmente la tuya._

 _¿En serio? Puedo recordar perfectamente dónde debo tocar mientras me montas para hacerte gritar más._

 _...Viktor._

 _También dónde te gusta que bese cuando lo hacemos de perrito, lo sensible que son tus–_

Conocí a Viktor Nikiforov una fría mañana de diciembre, la habitación que estaba destinado a compartir con él hasta que terminara la universidad era un desastre, así que mientras él volvió a la cama tan pronto la instructora abandonó la habitación, yo acomodé mis cosas sobre la cama de la litera inferior, me quité la chaqueta y arremangué la camisa que traía debaja y puse manos a la obra.

 _Ohhhhh. ¡Recuerdo haber despertado y pensar que alguien había entrado a robar!_

 _¿Entonces porqué me preguntaste si era un ser mágico de la limpieza cuando me encontraste leyendo un libro sentado en la cama inferior?_

 _Nunca hice eso._

 _Repetiste la pregunta dos veces._

 _Claro que no._

 _Lo hiciste._

 _No._

 _Sí._

 _No._

 _Sí._

 _Nooo._

 _S–No toques mi trasero mientras discutimos._

 _Me ayuda a relajarme._

 _¡Quita las manos del interior de mis bóxers, Vik–hm!_

 _Yuuri.~ ¿Podemos continuar más tarde?_

 _N-No..._

 _Hm... Yuuri..._

 _Vik–Ah..._

 _¿Verdad que no te llamé hada de la limpieza?_

 _¡Me llamaste duende recolector!_

 _Really?!_

 _¡Dos veces!_

 _¡Ajajajaja!_

Cuando terminé, asentí satisfecho y me metí a bañar. Y aún cuando tardé largo rato, Viktor seguía durmiendo a pierna suelta cuando salí. Me cambié tras secarme bien y me puse a leer.

 _¡Quítame las manos de encima, Nikiforov!_

 _¡No quiero! ¿Cómo me pides eso? ¡Mira! ¡Si ya empezaste a ponerte duro!_

 _¿¡Y de quién es la culpa!?_

 _¡De tu lobo blanco!_

 _¡Eso no va a servirte esta vez!, ¡te he dicho que me dejes, Viktor!_

 _¡Yuuri, ¿a dónde vas?! ¡Bebé! Ah... Se encerró en el baño... Hm..._

Bueno. Para no hacer largo el asunto de mis primeros días conviviendo con Yuuri: No lo llamé hada de la limpieza ni duende recolector ni elfo de la basura ni nada semejante tras volver a la vida, para la hora del almuerzo. Olvidé su apellido hasta que, el primer fin de semana, volvió a la habitación con un taper sellado con restos de algo que llamó _katsudon_ y me convidó porque lo observé curioso por lo menos durante cinco minutos ininterrumpidos; luego de probar el manjar de dioses que su madre (ahora también la mía) preparó, no pude dejar de relación los dos _katsu_ iniciales del platillo y del apellido de mi compañero. Esa ocasión también se avergonzó mucho y me sonrió genuinamente por primera vez. Los ojos de Yuuri brillan cuando sonríe de verdad. De todos modos, Yuuri tardó unas tres semanas en tenerme la confianza suficiente para aceptar comer en la misma mesa que yo, y algunas más para saludarme de regreso si por casualidad nos encontrábamos de camino a clases.

Yuuri pertenecía al programa de danza clásica y música contemporánea.

Yo era parte del amplio elenco del programa de artes escénicas.

Quizá no congeniamos a la perfección desde un inicio, pero, mientras más pasaba el tiempo, más cercanos éramos. Hasta que...

 _Ugh, no lo digas._

 _¡Yuuri!_

 _Estabas por decir algo como "Yuuri trató de meterse en mis pantalones", o "me vi salvajemente seducido" o tal vez "¡se me confesó en plena fiesta de final de año!" sin explicar qué me orilló a beber hasta prácticamente la inconsciencia, ¿no es así?_

 _¿Qué dices? ¡Por supuesto que iba a explicar tus motivos!_

 _¿Ibas?_

 _Estás aquí, es mejor si viene de la fuente original._

 _Hm... Bien, déjame sentarme._

 _¡Jajaja! ¡Sabía que te encanta estar sobre mí, amor!_

 _Cierra la boca, Viktor._

 _Mh hm.~_

De acuerdo. Siendo sincero, la _peor_ decisión que puedes tomar después de reprobar un examen final es ahogar tus penas con alcohol, lo juro. Aún más si solo tienes diecisiete años, pero, no estaba pensando bien esa noche y terminé por dejarme llevar. Y a la mañana siguiente me encontraba perdido, adolorido y desnudo en la cama de mi compañero de habitación. Acostado sobre su pecho, lo que es peor, y con uno de los brazos de él rodeando mi cintura.

Sin duda es bastante obvio que no le hablé durante meses.

 _Pensaste que me había aprovechado de ti._

 _¿Qué querías que pensara? ¡Me dolía todo el cuerpo y allí estábamos, uno sobre el otro y sin capa de ropa alguna!_

 _Quise explicarte y me ignoraste..._

 _Estaba demasiado avergonzado y molesto como para oír nada._

 _Lo más increíble es que ninguno de tus compañeros te explicó, tampoco._

 _No les caía en gracia, la maestra me tenía en alta consideración. Demasiada para un chiquillo que apenas llevaba unos meses de haber llegado y no hablaba con casi nadie._

 _No eres una persona que se abra fácil, bebé._

 _A menos que sea contigo._

 _Oh, quieres decir, algo como... ¿esto?_

 _¡Viktor, suéltame!_

 _No-oh.~_

 _¡Viktor!, ¿¡a dónde me estás llevando?! ¡Estoy contando una historia!_

 _No patalees, cerdito, no vas a escapar del lobo feroz._

 _¡Lobo feroz y un demonio, no voy a dejar la historia inconclusa!_

 _Por supuesto que no, bonito, solo nos tomaremos un no-tan-breve descanso antes de continuar._

 _¡No quiero...!_

Y la puerta de la habitación se cerró después de eso.

* * *

 ** _Gracias por leer.~_**


	3. Un rumor tras otro

_**Un rumor tras otro**_

Así que, Yuuri no me habló durante meses, y fue un calvario porque 1)No podía preguntarle dónde estaban mis pantuflas rosas de conejo favoritas, 2)su frialdad me lastimaba y 3)ya me había acostumbrado a oírlo tararear alguna melodía que no conocía por las mañanas.

Me propuse definitivamente contarle qué había ocurrido aquel día, y fue necesaria la ayuda de Christophe, mi mejor amigo; Georgi, un experto en actuación dramática; unas cuantas compañeras y un bote de pegamento para poder lograrlo.

En resumidas cuentas el plan fue un desastre, pero acabé encerrado con Yuuri –quien se encontraba en su traje de danza– en uno de los almacenes de utilería por largas horas.

Cuando el conserje por fin consiguió abrir la puerta, nos encontró abrazados, Yuuri dormía contra mi pecho... y yo había caído por completo.

 _Wow... ¿De verdad?_

 _Ah, Yuuri, buenas tardes.~_

 _¿Qué hora es?_

 _La una y treinta y cinco._

 _Mmhhhh..._

 _¿Tienes hambre?_

 _Me siento lleno..._

 _Qué atrevido.~_

 _Ja... Hey, no respondiste a mi pregunta._

 _¿Cuál?_

 _¿De verdad caíste por mí aquella vez?_

 _Uh, bueno, sí... No estoy muy seguro de porqué desee estar contigo cuando me dijiste, literalmente:_

 _"Personas como tú nunca se quedan con personas como yo, no importa qué tanto puedan llegar a quererse." Lo recuerdo._

 _¿Realmente pensaba así en aquel entonces?_

 _Sí, estaba seguro._

 _¿Por qué?_

 _Porque..._

El que nos encontraran tan juntos, y a mí dormitando contra el pecho de mi compañero de habitación, no hizo más que generar un rumor tras otro.

Claro que yo no me enteraba de nada. Como no era de extrañar que mis compañeros de clase cuchichearan a mis espaldas, jamás prestaba atención.

De haberlo hecho, probablemente me habría enterado de que, al parecer, "mi flexibilidad y aguante espartano era todo producto del 'entrenamiento especial'" que cierto ruso me daba, con rigor, cada noche; que no salía con nadie porque "es bien sabido que los rusos son posesivos y saben subyugar a sus presas"; que apenas hablaba porque "debía tener la garganta en carne viva después de todos los gritos que el lobo arrancaba de mí" y no sé qué tanta tontería más.

 _Yo oí algo como "Katsuki está tan delgado... No entiendo porqué Nikiforov sigue con él, cuando le gusta tanto la carne."_

 _Jamás escuché ese. Ya entiendo porqué te empeñas en..._

 _¿En chuparte cuando subes de peso? ¡Awww, mi lindo Yuuri está avergonzado! Me gusta el tú rellenito que puedo morder y besar y del que puedo ma–_

 _¡Hm!_

Viktor sí estaba al tanto, por supuesto, y lo usaba a su favor, marcando lo que ya consideraba como "su territorio". Me tocaba siempre que podía en público, y hablo de que hasta el más mínimo roce de nuestros cuerpos contaba para él. Hasta. El. Más. Mínimo.

 _Eres un exagerado, cerdito._

 _Ese eres tú, Viktor._

 _No te tocaba todo el tiempo._

 _¿Me estás llamando mentiroso?_

 _Jamás._

 _Bien, porque sí lo hacías._

 _No, pero diré que sí porque no quiero dormir en el sofá esta noche._

 _Acabas de ganarte un boleto directo a hacerlo._

Yuuri era tan distraído –cerrado o sencillamente inocente– que no podía hacer otra cosa que devolver con una sonrisa mis saludos, erizarse suavemente cada que lo tocaba y enrojecer un poquito si me acercaba más de la cuenta, cosa que hacía y aún ahora hago muy seguido.

Pero el problema era que Yuuri no estaba enamorado de mí, solo le atraía de forma sexual, porque aunque éramos compañeros de habitación desde hacía casi medio año y yo era cariñoso y exhibicionista al extremo, Yuuri tranquilamente me había visto como Dios, mi madre y una doctora me trajo al mundo, y me había abalanzando a él en aquel estado, sonriente...

 _Espero que no tengas pensado decir que te veía como una puta o como una perra fácil, Viktor._

 _¿Me veías así?_

 _Nunca, y si lo hubiera hecho, habrías sido una perra de clase alta._

 _¿Como Yuuri?_

 _Lo lamento, yo estoy a otro nivel._

 _¡Yuuri!_

 _¿Qu–¡Viktor, no de nue–!¡Umh!_

 _¡Ouch!, ¡esa mordida sí me dolió, Yuuri!_

 _¡Te lo tienes bien merecido!_

 _Pero yo sé que Yuuri quiere que lo llene más..._

 _Una semana en el sofá._

No podía considerar a Viktor Nikiforov como una opción seria porque ese era exactamente el adjetivo que no lo definía.

Piénselo de este modo: cuando lo conocí, la habitación que compartiríamos era un muladar, y luego él mismo me contó que había ingresado a la universidad a los veinte, aunque becado, eso último no era de sorprender, dado a que contaba con talento innato. En aquel momento él cursaba el primer periodo de su tercer año y yo apenas iniciaba con El segundo de mi primero. Tenía un cuerpo de infarto.

 _¿Tenía?_

 _Te has echado al abandono._

 _Oh, ¿en serio?_

 _Sabes que bromeo._

 _Ajá._

 _Vas a dormir en el sofá así finjas estar ofendido._

 _Tsk._

Así que, objetivamente, no me permití nada más que desearlo.

Por supuesto que eventualmente mutó en un enamoramiento en toda regla y...

 _Te prometiste no decírmelo pese a todas mis peticiones de una cita contigo._

 _Al final me convenciste._

 _¡Lo hiciste por lástima!_

 _No fue lástima... Estaba nostálgico y te aprovechaste de eso._

 _Eso es lástima._

 _Te quejas porque no te dejé besarme al volver a la habitación._

 _Te besé mientras dormías._

 _¡Viktor!_

 _Muchas veces antes de aquella cita._

 _¡Eres horrible!_

 _El Yuuri dormido que suspiraba "Viktor" no pensaba lo mismo._

 _¡Un mes en el sofá!_

 _¡Yuuri!_

* * *

 ** _Disfruten mientras puedan, en algún punto esto se volverá triste. Algo me lo dice xD._**

 ** _#SorryNotSorry._**

 ** _¡Gracias por leer!_**


	4. Mala suma de casualidades

_**Mala suma de casualidades**_

Al grano. El punto es que Yuuri aceptó salir conmigo cuando me quedaba menos de medio año en la universidad. Muy listo el señorito. De ese modo no tendría problemas con romperme el corazón después de...

 _Me estás dando una mala reputación cuando el que lo sugirió en primer lugar fuiste tú, Viktor._

 _Yo dije: "deberíamos dormir desnudos, por el frío." ¿Cómo iba a imaginar que terminaríamos encamándonos en el otro sentido?_

 _Oh, no lo sé... Tal vez porque... ¡Yo tenía las condenadas hormonas alborotadas gracias a tu tonto perfume floral!_

 _Ahhh... Así que por eso lamiste tanto ni cuello..._

 _¡Cállate! ¡Tú lamiste otro lugar y yo no te lo saco en cara!_

 _¡Aún lo hago y no dices nada!_

 _¡No estamos teniendo esta conversación!_

 _¡Oh, claro que sí lo hacemos!_

Así que acepté tener una cita con Viktor Nikiforov, a sabiendas de que se graduaría en unos pocos meses y nunca más tendría que ver su ridículo e injustamente atractivo rostro.

Pasé una muy agradable tarde paseando con mi compañero de habitación y volvimos a la universidad pasadas las siete de la noche.

Me metí a la ducha y me arropé bien luego de vestirme, pero el frío era demasiado y Viktor acabó por darse cuenta de que no podía dormir.

Así que él me invitó a subir a su cama, bajando a la mía ante mi negativa.

Lo juro, si no me hubiera estado prácticamente _congelando_ , jamás lo habría dejado quedarse.

 _Excusas, excusas.~_

 _Guarda silencio._

 _Mh hm.~_

Viktor estaba desnudo, como siempre que iba a dormir, y me di la mayor sorpresa de la vida cuando coló las manos bajo mis capas de pijama y las mismas resultaron estar tibias, cálidas.

 _Ohh, ¡tantos recuerdos!_

 _Me voy a saltar esta parte._

 _¡No!_

 _Sí._

 _Pero... Pero te movías tan bien sobre mí, Yuuri... ¡Definitivamente oírte suplicar por más fue lo más erótico de mi vida en aquel entonces!_

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente, aturdido...

 _Lo habíamos hecho como conejos.~_

Adolorido...

 _Te preparé incluso más de lo necesario, no me vas a dejar mentir._

Y asustado...

 _Demasiado placer espanta a cualquiera._

 _Viktor._

 _¿Dime?_

 _Estoy. Tratando. De. Narrar._

 _Y yo. Demuestro. Mi. Descontento. Por. La. Omisión. Del. Porno._

 _¿¡Pero de qué estás hablando!?_

 _¡Porno narrado, Yuuri!, ¡la imaginación es la fiel amiga de las almas solitarias!_

 _¡Aléjate de mí, extraño ser pervertido!_

 _¡Le dijo la sartén a la olla!_

 _¡Puedes llamar al sofá tu nueva cama!_

 _... ¡No me arrepiento de nada!_

 _..._

 _¿Podemos hacerlo ahora?_

 _Aún estoy narrando._

 _No es cierto._

 _Estás demasiado emocionado._

 _Recordar la primera noche que pasamos juntos no es para menos._

 _Viktor..._

 _Sin lugar a dudas toda esa elasticidad nos sirvió de mucho, ¿verdad?_

 _... No sonrías con esa boca de corazón mientras dices y piensas cosas sucias..._

 _¿Qué tiene de sucio recordarnos de jóvenes cogiendo como condenados?_

 _Tú no hablas en serio._

 _Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que lo repetimos muchas veces más hasta mi partida..._

 _Por favor, deja de hablar._

 _Solo una cosa más._

 _¿Qué?_

 _Te amo mucho._

 _Sabes que yo también._

 _Así es.~_

 _No vamos a coger._

 _Que no se diga que no lo intenté._

Cuando me desperté, a la mañana siguiente, no había ni rastro de Yuuri en el cuarto.

Su lado de la cama estaba frío.

Sonreí de oreja a oreja.

Lo había probado y me había encantado.

No lo dejaría ir.

Y no lo hice.

~•~*~•~*~•~

 _Pensándolo un poco, da igual si meto o no drama, lo más probable es que igual acaben riéndose por las ocurrencias de Yuuri y Viktor. Sobre todo de Viktor. XD_

 _Capítulo corto después de siglos. XD_

 _Gracias por leer.~ 33_

 _P.d: Título de capítulo sujeto a cambios._

 _¿Sugerencias? ~_


	5. Lidiar con las consecuencias (1ra parte)

**_Lidiar con las consecuencias (Primera parte)_**

Me pasé días ignorando a Viktor, tras volver a nuestra habitación por la noche, habiendo pasado el día entero en la biblioteca.

 _No me gusta recordar esta parte, Yuuri..._

 _Sí, bueno, fue lo que sucedió. No tienes que oírlo_ _si no quieres..._

 _Tampoco quiero dejar a mi cerdito solo aquí._

 _¿Por qué me estás manoseando de nuevo?_

 _Ya te lo dije, Yuuri. Me ayuda a relajarme._

 _Suéltame..._

Yuuri destrozaba mi corazón un poquito más cada día, sin siquiera dirigirme una mirada.

¿Pueden imaginarlo?

Después de entregarme su cuerpo y suspirar y gemir mi nombre mientras me _montaba..._

 _Viktor, no tienes que remarcar eso._

 _No puedo evitarlo._

 _Sí que puedes._

 _No..._

 _Esfuérzate._

 _Si me dejas tocar tu barriguita, quizá me ayude._

 _..._

 _Por favooooor.~_

 _Bien._

 _¡Sí!_

 _Eres un bebé grande._

 _¡Lo dice quien me llama papi!_

 _¡Cállate, Viktor!_

Yuuri era cruel.

Todavía lo es, pero en ese entonces no estaba acostumbrado, y yo era...

 _Sigues sin poder lidiar con el rechazo._

 _Eso no es cierto._

 _Tus manos colándose bajo mi ropa interior cuentan otra historia._

 _¡Yuuri!_

 _¡Quítalas!_

 _¡Jamás!_

Viktor insistía en lanzarme largas miradas de cachorro triste y yo hacía mi mayor esfuerzo por no flaquear. Sabía bien que si lo miraba tan solo de soslayo, estaría perdido.

 _Awwww. Yuuri siempre se perdió en mi mirada.~_

 _Más bien en tu amplia-_

 _Te juro que como digas frente, no te hablaré los próximos seis meses._

 _No puedes pasar un día sin tocarme, Nikiforov._

 _Pruébame, Katsuki. Seis. Meses._

 _Me iré a vivir con Phichit - kun._

 _Oh, así que me abandonas y a nuestro hijo._

 _Makkachin vendrá conmigo._

 _¡No te atreverías!_

 _¿Quieres apostar?_

 _No te gustan las apuestas..._

 _¿Asustado, Nikiforov?_

 _Ni un poco._

 _¡Me perdía en tu amplia frente!_

 _¡NO LO HICISTE!_

 _¡Nos vemos en seis me-hey!_

 _¡Voy a acabar contigo!_

 _¡Suéltame!_

 _¡Oblígame!_

 _¡No!, ¡cosquillas n-ah!_

Y la habitación se llenó de risas a los pocos segundos.


	6. Lidiar con las consecuencias (2da parte)

**_Lidiar con las consecuencias (Segunda parte)_**

Yuuri pasó una semana y media sin dirigirme la palabra, una sola mirada ni nada.

Las especulaciones no demoraron en armarse.

Desde el típico _Nikiforov engañó a Katsuki,_ pasando por _ya verás cómo van a volver a la normalidad en cosa de nada, habrán peleado por alguna bobada_ y llegando a _no me cabe la menor duda, Yuuri Katsuki odia a Nikiforov ahora, esa relación está muerta y enterrada._

 _Me alegra no haber oído nada de eso..._

 _¿Qué les habrías dicho de haberlo hecho?_

 _Que no teníamos ninguna relación de ese tipo._

 _¡Yuuri cruel!, ¡ya habíamos dormido juntos!_

 _Me estaba esforzando en solo verlo como sexo..._

 _¡Voy a llorar!_

 _Déjame ir por mi cámara._

 _¡Katsuki!_

 _Nikiforov._

 _¡Dormirás en el sofá!_

 _Eso no aplica si yo ya te exilié y lo sabes._

 _¡Dormirás en el sofá cuando mi turno termine!, ¡no sonrías!_

 _¿Te distrae?_

 _¡Y lo sabes!_

 _Bueno, bueno..._

Viktor solo se negaba a dejarme en paz. No llegaba a los extremos de acosarme... aún, pero estaba bastante cerca.

 _Hmmmm..._

 _¿Tienes algo qué decir?_

 _No._

 _¿Seguro?_

 _No._

 _¿Vas a responde con una negativa a todo lo que te pregunte?_

 _No._

 _¿Quieres que te haga un oral?_

 _N-¡Sí!_

 _Perdiste.~_

 _¡Yuuri!_

 _¡Ajajajajaja!_

Yo no estaba _en absoluto_ cerca de acosar a Yuuri. No tenía necesidad de hacer algo así porque, _por todo lo que era buen0,_ ¡éramos compañeros de habitación! Lo veía literalmente cada mañana al despertar y antes de ir a dormir.

O así había sido hasta antes de que tuviera el mejor sexo de mi vida...

 _¿Lo ves? Tú solo lo veías como eso._

 _¡No es cierto!_

 _Ajá._

 _¡Acabo de decir que fuiste el_ _mejor_ _, Yuuri!, ¿¡no puedes quedarte con eso, en lugar de buscarle el lado malo!?_

 _Me parece que... no. No, no puedo._

 _..._

 _..._

 _¿Por qué tienes que verte tan malditamente lindo incluso siendo una perra?_

 _Wow. Acabas de llamarme perra._

 _¿Estás ofendido?_

 _Debería... pero no._

 _Really?_

 _En verdad._

 _¿Entonces por qué te estás yendo?_

 _Porque tengo sed. Iré a por un vaso con agua._

 _Voy contigo._

 _No._

 _¡Sí estas enojado!_

 _Adiós._

 _¡Yuuri!_


	7. Lidiar con las consecuencias (3ra parte)

_**Lidiar con las consecuencias (Tercera parte)**_

Había decidido que el mejor lugar para no ver a Viktor Nikiforov en la medida de lo posible, era la biblioteca. Y no, no era que Viktor no frecuentara aquel lugar, pero en definitiva jamás se pasaba por la sección de matemática aplicada. Ese era mi pequeño escondite.

Al terminar mis clases y prácticas, me duchaba y cambiaba lo más rápido que podía, tomaba mi mochila y huía a mi agujero.

Pero un día llegué y no estaba vacío.

 _Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm..._

 _Adelante. Habla._

 _¿Podemos saltarnos esta parte?_

 _Pensé que Yuuko te agradaba._

 _Lo hace. Ella es genial, pero..._

 _Ah, claro. Tú fuiste el patán._

 _¡No tienes que exagerar!_

 _"Buscarte una novia no quita que ya hayas sido mío, Yuuri."_

 _¡Ugh!_

 _"¿Acaso ya olvidaste lo bien que nuestros cuerpos se movían, en perfecta sincronía?, ¿el cómo suspirabas mi nombre sin parar?"_

 _Ya..._

 _"¿No lo entiendes?, ¡hago esto porque debemos estar juntos!"_

 _¡No me hagas hacerte lo mismo, Katsuki!_

 _¿De qué estás hablando?_

 _"¿Qué podría importarle a alguien como tú meterse con el primer tonto que cede ante sus encantos?"_

 _Hmmm..._

 _"Eso es todo en lo que puedes pensar, ¿no es así? Pero, ¿de qué me sorprendo? ¡Claro que no puede haber más que eso allí adentro!"_

 _Uh..._

 _"¡Juntos un demonio!, ¡todo lo que el perfecto Viktor Nikiforov quiere es un compañero de cama disponible cada noche!"_

 _..._

 _..._

 _Lo siento..._

 _Yo... Yuuri, yo no..._

 _No, tienes razón._

 _¡Solo en parte!, ¡tú también tenias-!_

 _No. No tenía ningún derecho de tratarte mal, Viktor._

 _¡P-Pero...! Oh, Dios, ¡no llores, cariño!_

Yuuri se apareció esa noche muy sonriente en la habitación.

Pero lo más sorprendente fue que me saludó como si nada hubiera pasado, dejando su mochila en su cama y metiéndose al baño, sin darme tiempo siquiera de responder a su saludo nocturno.

Salió vestido y con el cabello aún ligeramente húmedo.

—¿Yuuri? —lo llamé con precaución.

—¿Dime? —elevó la mirada hacia mí y noté el excesivo brillo en su mirada. Él lucía _extremadamente_ contento y...

 _¡Pensaste que me había metido con alguien!_

 _¡No!, ¡Yuuri, por favor deja de lloriquear!_

 _¡Creíste que solo porque me había acostado contigo, lo haría con cualquiera que se me insinuara!_

 _¡Yo nunca pensé eso!_

 _¡Sí que lo hiciste!_

 _¡No es verdad!_

 _¡No me mientas!_

 _¡De acuerdo!, ¡pero fue solo durante unos segundos!_

 _¡Lo sabía!_

 _¡Espera, Yuuri!_

 _¡No me sigas!_

Viktor se me quedó mirando fijamente por lo que bien habría podido ser un minuto entero.

—¿Por qué estás tan feliz?

Ladeé la cabeza apenas y sonreí aún más.

—Hice una amiga hoy.

Noté una chispa curiosa titilar en los orbes color de cielo y su dueño se acercó más al borde de su cama.

—Es bueno oír eso —sonrió—, ¿de tu facultad?

—Sí —declaré, emocionado—, es dos años mayor que yo, su nombre es Yuuko y es tan pero _tan..._

 _—_ ¿Bonita? —espetó Viktor.

—Amable —enarqué una ceja—, pero sí, también es hermosa.

—Oh —Viktor sonrió de un modo que no me gustó en lo absoluto—, así que es _hermosa_ —chasqueó la lengua—, Yuuko... ¿japonesa igual que tú?

—Sí —confirmé, emocionado una vez más.

Viktor frunció el ceño.

—Buscarte una novia no quita que ya hayas sido mío, Yuuri.

Abrí mucho los ojos.

Y resoplé.

—No busco una novia —siseé—, ¿a ti qué rayos te pasa?

—¿Esperas que me trague eso? —rodó los ojos—, y a mí no me pasa nada, solo resulta ser que he tratado de que me mires por casi dos semanas y vienes a contarme muy contento que te has conseguido un prospecto de aman–

—¡He dicho que no busco novia! —bramé—, ¡ni novia, ni amante ni nada! —gruñí—, a diferencia de ti...

—¿Ahora te meterás conmigo?

La sangre me hirvió.

—¿Qué podría importarle a alguien como tú meterse con el primer tonto que cede ante sus encantos? —escupí—, no todos pensamos de ese modo, Nikiforov.

—Entonces admites que trataste de engatusarla...

—¡Yo no hice nada como eso!

—¿Por qué será que no puedo creerte?

Presioné juntos los labios y me moví hacia mi cama.

—Cree lo que quieras —di por finalizada la plática—, no me interesa.

Viktor se encontraba frente a mí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—¿Lo dices en serio, Yuuri?

Le mantuve la mirada, furioso.

—Absolutamente.

—Mientes —gruñó de pronto, inclinándose demasiado cerca y acorralándome contra la pared anexada a la litera—, ¿acaso ya olvidaste lo bien que nuestros cuerpos se movían, en perfecta sincronía?, ¿el cómo suspirabas mi nombre sin parar?

El calor atacó mi rostro y desvié la mirada por breves segundos.

La sonrisita ladeada presente en labios del platinado me empujó a hablar.

—Eso es todo en lo que puedes pensar, ¿no es así? —, resoplé, tratando de hacerlo a un lado—, pero, ¿de qué me sorprendo? ¡Claro que no puede haber más que eso allí adentro!

—Me estás llamando básico...

—Y te duele porque sabes que es cierto.

Pegó nuestras frentes juntas y tragué saliva.

—¿No lo entiendes? —susurró—, ¡hago esto porque debemos estar juntos!

—¿Me persigues porque _debe_ ser así?

—¡Sí!

—¡Juntos un demonio! —siseé—, ¡todo lo que el _perfecto_ Viktor Nikiforov quiere es un compañero de cama disponible cada noche!

—¡Si eso fuera cierto, esa persona no serías tú!

 _¡Eso no fue lo que dije!_

 _¡Claro que sí!_

 _Bueno, ¡sí!, ¡pero no del modo en que tú lo interpretaste!_

 _¡Vete!_

 _¡No!, ¡abre la puerta!_

 _¡No lo haré!_

 _¡No me iré!_

 _¡Viktor idiota!_

Yuuri lo mal interpretó por completo.

Quise decir que, si _solo_ hubiera estado buscando un polvo sin sentimientos de por medio, habría podido acudir a decenas de personas, pero yo quería a Yuuri. A él y a nadie más que a él.

Sus ojos oscuros se cristalizaron y me ericé de pies a cabeza.

Para mi fortuna, no se puso a llorar.

En su lugar, de algún modo se las arregló para patearme lejos, y luego se colocó a horcajadas sobre mí.

—Fantástico —pronunció lentamente—, siendo así, puedes dejarme en paz.

Abrí la boca para responder, pero Yuuri me besó, dejándome perplejo.

—O puedes callarte y disfrutar, sin compromisos.

 _No._

 _¿Yuuri?_

 _Eso no fue lo dije._

 _¿No...?_

 _"O puedes tomarme y guardar silencio." Así fue._

 _Oh..._

 _..._

 _¿Abrirás, por favor?_

 _¿Me saltarás encima?_

 _No..._

 _¿Lo prometes?_

 _Por nuestro compromiso._

 _... Bien..._

 _Gracias..._

 _..._

 _Bebé..._

 _Lamento mucho ser una perra a veces..._

 _Te quiero así, Yuuri. Te amo, de hecho._

 _Mmh..._

 _Hey, ¿dudas de mis palabras?_

 _No..._

 _¿Quieres helado?_

 _Sí..._

 _¡Vamos por helado!_

Para cuando me di cuenta, Viktor dormía a mi lado, luciendo realizado y feliz.

Resoplé e hice una mueca en su dirección.

No se suponía que aquello volvería a suceder.

Vaya forma había tenido de responder a sus palabras.

A la mañana siguiente no me quedaría de otra más que lidiar con las consecuencias de mi propia estupidez.


	8. De no tan falsa vergüenza y borrachos

**_De no tan falsa vergüenza y borrachos atrevidos_**

Me desperté antes que Yuuri aquella ocasión y, perezoso, me puse a jugar con su lacio y oscuro cabello azabache.

Pensé _cuando se despierte, probablemente sonría y me pida un beso,_ porque, bueno, ¿no se supone que eso es lo que crees después de acostarte con la persona que quieres por segunda vez?

 _Parece que no me conocieras..._

 _No es mi culpa. Yuuri no es capaz de dejar de sorprenderme._

 _Esa es mi frase..._

Cuando desperté, Viktor acariciaba mi espalda. Notó mi mirada sobre él y sonrió ampliamente, inclinándose para unir nuestros labios tras susurrar un _Buenos días, bello durmiente._

Giré el rostro, desconcertándolo y me alejé, para mayor sorpresa ajena aún.

—¿Yuuri? —lo miré, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y sus ojos claros brillando en total confusión—, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Contuve el impulso de morder mi labio inferior y resoplé.

—Tengo clases, Viktor.

Eso pareció relajarlo, porque asintió, volvió a sonreír y se sentó, buscando alcanzarme una vez más con sus brazos.

Emití un quejido de protesta cuando me tocó y solo entonces Viktor comprendió.

—No vas a salir conmigo —sentenció, como un hecho y no supe interpretar el brillo en sus ojos ni su tono de voz—, eres _tú_ el que busca un compañero de cama disponible todo el tiempo.

—No te equivoques —negué con la cabeza—, eres libre de ir y meterte con quién tú quieras —encogió los hombros—, lo de anoche... seguirá pasando mientras los dos estemos de acuerdo, eventualmente.

Viktor frunció los labios, gruñó y chasqueó la lengua, molesto y tal vez, solo tal vez, herido.

No me dejó verlo a los ojos para comprobar esa hipótesis.

—Seguro —masculló al fin y asentí en acuerdo—, hoy, por la noche.

—¿Tan pronto? —me asombré, mas no puse más objeciones tras recibir una mirada contemplativa color de cielo.

Salí de la cama, me bañé, cambié y salí para mí clases del medio día.

Me encontré con Yuuko horas más tarde y ella me presentó a su novio, un chico de su misma edad que pertenecía a la facultad de Viktor: Takeshi Nishigori. Compartimos un apretón de manos y un cortés saludo. Takeshi nos acompañó a las prácticas del día y se despidió de Yuuko de beso; yo miré hacia otro lado antes de que sus labios impactaran y Yuuko se rio de mí por aquel motivo, notando que me había avergonzado.

—Yuuri-kun es realmente pudoroso, ¿no es así?

El fugaz recuerdo de la sonrisa ladina de Viktor la noche anterior, complaciendo mi pedido de elevar mis piernas por sobre sus hombros, me hizo enrojecer mucho más.

Ella lo tomó como una confirmación y yo hice mi mejor esfuerzo por no morir de pena allí mismo.

 _La flexibilidad de Yuuri es taaaan útil. Y no sólo sexualmente hablando._

 _En la pista de baile y cuando jugamos Twister también ayuda bastante._

 _Eso me recuerda, ¿cuando vendrán Chris, Phichit y Yurio de nuevo a jugar a casa?_

 _El próximo sábado, Viktor._

 _Aw, falta mucho..._

 _Eso no es verdad._

 _Sabes que odio esperar..._

 _Podemos invitar a los ve-_

 _¡No!_

 _Viktor..._

 _¡Te digo que esa mujer te mira con segundas intenciones, Yuuri!_

 _Estás alucinando..._

 _¡Claro que no!, ¡y no le daré una sola oportunidad de acercarse a mi hombre! Tsk. Resbalosa..._

 _Deja de inflar las mejillas de ese modo, tienes veintiocho, compórtate como tal._

 _Me niego._

 _Prepararé katsudon..._

 _¡Lo haré!_

 _Buen chico._

 _Pero esa no pondrá un pie en nuestro departamento._

 _Retiro lo dicho._

Decidí canalizar mi enojo en mi única clase de aquel día, y los resultados fueron mejores de lo que creí. El director se acercó a felicitarme, me palmeó la espalda y me dijo que el contraste entre mi frescura y el yo apasionado que se notaba a punto de llorar que acababa de ver en escena era todo un logro, que él mismo aún trabajaba en pulir. Le sonreí de oreja a oreja, satisfecho con los halagos.

Podía agradecerle a Yuuri al respecto, si no hubiese estado tan frustrado con él mismo.

—¡Viktor! —Chris se materializó a mi lado, animado y curioso. Sus ojos verdes me interrogaron sin esperar por nada y me reí, dejando caer la máscara de complacencia que me había colocado antes de salir de mi habitación por la mañana—, ¿y bien?

Miré alrededor. La práctica estaba a solo minutos de finalizar.

—¿Qué te parece si hablamos de esto en un lugar privado? —ofrecí.

—Hecho —asintió.

 _Un lugar privado_ era el otro nombre con el que conocíamos a la habitación que Chris compartía con su compañero y novio de aquella época, que estudiaba en la facultad de derecho y rara vez estaba presente antes de las nueve de la noche en el lugar.

Así que la práctica llegó a su fin, ayudamos a guardar los objetos de utilería y marchamos entre risas al lugar de Christophe.

Christophe Giacometti, mi mejor amigo prácticamente desde que pusiera un pie en aquella institución. Dos años menor que yo y mi compañero de graduación.

 _Tu beca..._

 _No, Yuuri, todavía no tenemos que hablar al respecto._

 _Okey..._

 _Ven aquí, déjame abrazarte._

 _Vale._

 _Ah, mi Yuuri siempre es tan cálido._

Regresé a la habitación un par de horas más tarde de lo usual y me asombré de encontrar a Viktor dormitando sobre mi cama.

Me acerqué, incliné sobre él y frunció el ceño al oler el aroma del alcohol en sus ropas.

Arrugando la nariz, decidí dejarlo donde estaba. Lo arropé y dejé mi mochila sobre su cama, en la litera superior.

Con Viktor descansando como un tronco, no le vi problema al desvestirme allí mismo. Doblé mis prendas al terminar y me metí a bañar.

Recuerdo el grito y el salto que pegué cuando Viktor se coló al interior de la ducha y mi indignación inmediata al saber que se trataba de él.

 _Pffffff..._

 _Ríete, vamos._

 _N-No, estoy bien._

 _No, no lo estás. Vamos, búrlate con confianza, Nikiforov._

 _No te tenses..._

 _No uses esa frase._

 _¿Te trae recuerdos?_

 _Muy gracioso..._

Bueno, Chris había sacado un par de botellas mientras le contaba la tragedia que era el que Yuuri insistiera en no verme como nada más que un polvo fácil y ya.

Ninguno había tenido intensión de emborracharse, y, de entre los dos, Chris en definitiva fue quien terminó peor parado.

Masumi, su pareja, apareció milagrosamente temprano y fue muy amable al acceder al pedido de su novio de llevarme a mi habitación, de tal modo que no me quedara botado por ahí, riéndome y lamentándome por partes iguales.

Entonces, Masumi básicamente me arrastró hasta mi cuarto y me dejó sentado en la cama de Yuuri, despidiéndose antes de retirarse.

Pensé en ponerme de pie y tomar una ducha helada, para que se me bajara el alcohol del sistema, mas todos mis intentos por levantarme fueron infructíferos y acabé dejándome caer sobre la mullida superficie del colchón, enterrando el rostro en la almohada de Yuuri, que olía a él y a mí.

Sonriendo, cerré los ojos y en algún momento le quedé dormido.

No sentí a Yuuri entrar, pero sí cuando me arropó y entreabrí los ojos justo para observarlo desvestirse frente a mí, sin prisas.

Las marcas de mis dedos y varios de los chupetones en su cuerpo bastaron para encender el deseo que trataba desesperadamente de controlar.

Yuuri se metió al baño y yo me quedé quieto, peleando contra mi consciencia.

Claro que, en mi alcoholizado estado, no tenía las de ganar.

Y ya estaba desnudo y adentrándome a la ducha para cuando pude reaccionar.

 _Saltémonos esta parte._

 _Déjame narrarla._

 _No creo que sea necesario._

 _Por favor..._

 _Viktor, no._

 _Hmmmmm..._

 _Solo resúmelo y ya._

Para abreviar, Yuuri me entregó su lindo culito por primera vez en la ducha, lo hicimos de perrito, lo cargué y pegué su espalda contra los azulejos y después me dejo llenarle el cuello y pecho de besos y lavarle el cabello.

 _¿Lo hice bien?_

 _Supongo..._

 _Puedo dar más detalles._

 _¡Lo hiciste genial!_

 _Lo sabía.~_

También me permití el lavar el cabello de Viktor y por primera vez aprecié _de verdad_ lo suave que era. Había deseado tocarlo desde que lo viera por primera vez y, pese al dolor en mi cadera, me regocijé de aquel momento.

Viktor, suspirando, se recargó de mí y murmuró algo en ruso que no comprendí.

Me di con la sorpresa de que había vuelto a quedarse dormido y no pude evitar reírme entre dientes.

Llevarlo a la cama, sin embargo, no fue una tarea fácil en lo más mínimo.


	9. Un bonito y adorable demonio

**_Un bonito y adorable demonio_**

Cuando desperté, no me dolía la cabeza, sino la espalda. Más bien, me ardía.

Parpadeé, confundido en un primer momento.

Mas, al notar que no solo no me encontraba en mi cama sino que además estaba acompañado, suspiré.

—Al fin despiertas.

—¡Wah!

 _Gritaste como niña._

 _No, Yuuri, grité como amazona._

 _P-Pft..._

 _¡No te burles!, ¡las amazonas eran poderosas guerreras, todas mujeres!_

 _Ajajajajajajajajaja._

 _¡Yuuri!_

Desperté unos veinte minutos antes de que Viktor abriera los ojos y, en lugar de huir como hiciera la primera vez, me dediqué a observar el rostro relajado del durmiente Nikiforov.

Recordé que me había llamado _bello durmiente_ hacia menos de cuarenta y ocho horas e hice a un lado el pensamiento con rapidez, negando con la cabeza hacia mi mismo.

—Si alguien es un bello durmiente, ese sin duda es Viktor —murmuré.

 _¡Deja ya de reírte, Yuuri!_

 _Lo siento... Lo sien-pfffffft..._

 _¡Fue un grito masculino, ¿de acuerdo?! Para yaaaaaa._

 _¡Eso trato! Es solo que... que..._

 _¿Que qué?_

 _Tenías el cabello largo aún..._

 _Sí... ¿y...?_

 _Y te imaginé en un traje de combate femenino..._

 _Ooohhhhh..._

 _¡También te lo estás imaginando!_

 _¡Y me veo fabuloso!_

 _¡Jajajajajajajaja!_

Después de mi grito varonil, Yuuri ladeó la cabeza en mi dirección. Él estaba todo despeinado y se veía adorable, sin los lentes de montura azul, con esos bonitos ojos oscuros rasgados observando en mi dirección.

Era la primera vez que me ponía a pensar en ello.

Yuuri en verdad lucía diferente sin esos lentes feos puestos.

 _¿Feos?_

 _Te dije hace tiempo que no me gustaban._

 _No, esa fue mi corbata._

 _Aún quiero quemarla._

 _No. ¿Qué tienen de malo mis gafas?_

 _Nada..._

 _Viktor._

Yuuri sin lugar a dudas se veía diferente sin sus lentes de puestos...

 _Eso no te servirá._

 _Solo olvidemos que dije que eran feos, ¿sí?_

 _No._

 _¡Vamos!_

 _¿Por qué no te gustan? Los he usado durante años y jamás dijiste nada._

 _No es que sean feos-feos en sí..._

 _¿Qué quieres decir?_

 _Solo prefiero verte sin ellos._

 _¿Por eso los llamas feos?_

 _Error mío._

El grito que Viktor había pegado, sumado al pequeño brinco y el claro susto en sus ojos claros, me sorprendieron y divirtieron en partes iguales. En otras circunstancias, me habría disculpado, pero estaba ante el mismo chico al cual había dejado aprovecharse de mi cuerpo horas atrás, él aún borracho, por lo que me permití ser un poquito cruel.

 _Un poquito, dice él._

 _¿Disculpa?_

 _Te amo mucho._

 _Ajá._

 _Yuuri..._

 _No me toques._

Yuuri me sonrió de medio lado y entrecerré los ojos en su dirección, imitando la acción por puro reflejo.

—¿La pasaste bien anoche? —preguntó y me reí—, antes de que yo llegara, quiero decir.

Mi sonrisa se congeló en mi rostro.

Recurrí a enarcar mis cejas antes de que Yuuri lo hiciera.

—Sí —asentí—, Chris y yo la pasamos bien.

Yuuri arrugó la nariz, una manía suya que tenía de demostrar inconformidad o desagrado sin decir una palabra. Y de la cual era bastante inconsciente al respecto.

Me permití una sonrisa interna, tomando la reacción como celos.

 _No lo eran._

 _Really?_

 _Sí, no estaba celoso._

 _Hmmmm. Eso es decepcionante._

 _Chris era y sigue siendo tu mejor amigo. ¿Por qué habría de haber estado celoso?_

 _Porque eres incluso más posesivo que yo, aunque no lo demuestres abiertamente._

 _..._

 _Por la forma en que estás mirándome, deduzco que sí estabas ardiendo internamente pero no lo admitirás._

 _Sin comentarios._

Yuuri gateó, posicionándose encima de mí y yo tomé sus caderas entre mis brazos, como era de esperarse.

—¿Recuerdas algo de lo que sucedió anoche, Viktor? —cuestionó, luciendo tan inocente con los ojos entrecerrados brillantes y mechones dispares de cabello oscuro adornando su cabeza—, ¿recuerdas algo de lo que hicimos?

Tragué grueso, el plural alegrándome más de lo que probablemente habría debido.

Sonreí, coqueto.

—Por supuesto que lo hago —concedí, acariciando ahora la piel de sus costados con las yemas de mis dedos—, lo recuerdo todo, a la perfección.

—Bien —pronunció Yuuri lentamente, inclinándose hasta casi unir nuestros labios—, porque... —suspiré —, no lo haremos otra vez hasta nuevo aviso —finalizó, se alejó sonriendo, quitó mis manos de su cuerpo, se puso de pie y subió a mi cama.

Parpadeé.

—¡Oye! —me quejé—, pero, ¿¡por qué!?

—¡Porque eres un idiota! —chilló Yuuri—, ¡y no se te ocurra subir!

Maldije en mi idioma natal y enterré el rostro contra la almohada.

¡Yuuri era un demonio!

Un bonito, adorable y, cuando quería, muy sexy demonio.

¡Pero demonio a fin de cuentas!


	10. La mayor de las tragedias

**_La mayor de las tragedias_**

Viktor no trató de subir a la litera superior y me relajé tras comprobarlo.

Aquel día mis clases empezaban en la tarde, hasta entrada la noche, así que me permití tontear una hora con mi teléfono celular antes de volver a moverme para tomar un baño.

Ignoré la mirada descontenta color cielo sobre mí, tomé mi mochila y mi bolso deportivo, me despedí y abandoné la habitación.

Por fortuna, Yuuko me encontró en la biblioteca y me ayudó a mantener mis pensamientos centrados en nuestra próxima y cercana presentación.

Luego de repasar solo de palabra la secuencia de pasos, decidimos ir a practicar en conjunto, solo los dos.

 _Hmmmm..._

 _¿Qué sucede?_

 _Mientras yo me hundía en la miseria, tú estabas todo contento con tu amiga._

 _Yuuko es mi mejor amiga, Viktor, ten cuidado con el tono que usas al referirte a ella._

 _¡Wow!_

 _No estoy bromeando._

 _Lo sé._

 _¿Entonces?_

 _Mientras yo me hundía en la miseria, tú estabas de lo más tranquilo con Yuuko..._

 _Bien. Gracias._

Literalmente, me estaba hundiendo.

Aquel día lo tenía libre, pero Chris no, y no confiaba lo suficiente en nadie más para contarle mis penas y que me aconsejara.

 _¿Así que decidiste que la mejor opción era revolcarte en la cama casi hasta que volviera?_

 _Tenía veinticuatro, era muy inmaduro._

 _Vaya, pues esa es la exacta edad que yo tengo, Viktor._

 _Sabes a lo que me refiero._

 _No en realidad._

 _Tú siempre has sido demasiado maduro, Yuuri._

 _Eso no es cierto._

 _Desde que nos conocimos, me lo demostraste._

 _Yo solo..._

 _Apenas llegaste, pusiste la habitación completa en orden, y podías recordar con absurda exactitud dónde habías dejado cada cosa._

 _Eso no es nada..._

 _Llevabas todas las materias al día, nunca te vi amanecerte por algún proyecto. Solo durante los exámenes y por capricho._

 _Te recuerdo que reprobé mi primer examen de cálculo..._

 _Y gracias a eso estamos aquí._

 _Eso no es-_

 _¿Del todo cierto?_

Volví a la habitación que compartía con Viktor media hora más tarde de lo esperado, la maestra de danza me había retenido porque quería ver de cerca mi técnica y me corrigió en dos ocasiones.

Por lo que, eran pasadas las ocho de la noche cuando abrí la puerta. Viktor no estaba por ninguna parte. Me asomé al baño y me encontré con la mayor tragedia posible...

 _Eres un exagerado._

 _Realmente me gustaba tu cabello largo._

 _Por eso fue que me lo corté._

 _¿En serio?_

 _Eso y que se suponía debía interpretar a un militar en la próxima obra de teatro._

 _¿Y un militar puede llevar flequillo?_

 _¡Amas esta cortina plateada!_

 _Eso no tiene nada que ver con mi pregunta._

 _Hmmmmm..._

Pues eso. Viktor se estaba cortando el cabello.

Pegué tal grito que casi lo hago cortar donde no debía.

 _Awwww. Tu expresión fue adorable, lo recuerdo bien._

 _¡Estoy seguro de que me veía de todo menos adorable!_

 _Jajajajaja. ¡Yuuri corrió a quitarme las tijeras y casi llora al ver el cabello en el piso!_

 _Y acabé por ayudarte con lo que quedaba, nivelándolo._

 _Terminaste el trabajo por mí. Como buen verdugo._

 _Cállate, Viktor..._

Quedé muy conforme con mi nuevo corte y, olvidando mi fastidio por la prohibición de Yuuri, me giré, le sonreí y lo abracé.

De todos modos no volvimos a estar juntos de _ese_ modo hasta un par de días después, pero aquella noche me di la libertad de minarlo un rato.

 _Oh. ¿Eso ha sido tu estómago?_

 _Tal vez..._

 _¡Allí está otra vez!_

 _Hmm..._

 _¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías hambre?_

 _... Tengo hambre._

 _¡Yuuri!_

 _Voy a pedir delivery._

 _¡No! Déjame cocinar para ti también el almuerzo._

 _No es necesario, tú hiciste el desayuno._

 _¡Y ahora me encargaré del almuerzo!_

 _En serio no tienes que-_

 _¡Decidido! Espera aquí, cerdito, ¡volveré antes de lo que imaginas!_

 _Porqué será que no me cabe duda... Ah, ya se fue._

 _¡No vayas a dormirte!_

 _De ningún modo, no quiero que el departamento arda._

 _¡YA LLEGUÉ A LA COCINA, YUURI!_

 _Ja... Viktor tonto._

* * *

 _Un minuto de silencio por el cabello largo de Viktor. /3_

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


	11. El cerdito que gritó lobo

_**El cerdito que gritó lobo**_

Viktor se encargó de hacer de conocimiento público que yo le había hecho el corte de cabello.

Si hubiera tenido idea de que él no dejaba que nadie, ni siquiera Christophe, tocara sus hebras, habría hallado el modo de que cerrara la boca pero, como no fue el caso, solo lo dejé correr.

Y por alguna razón tenía un pruebo grupo de personas, que creció demasiado rápido, tras de mí solicitando mis "servicios".

 _¿Qué tal quedó?_

 _Rico..._

 _Jajaja. Te dije que había estado practicando.~_

 _¿Me pasas la sal?_

 _¿Eh? Pero, eres japonés._

 _Y tú, ruso._

 _¡Los japoneses no usan sal en sus comidas!_

 _Solo pásame el salero o iré por él yo mismo._

 _P-Pero... ¡No, ya voy!_

 _Tsk._

 _¡No me mires feo!_

 _¡Ya dame esa cosa, Nikiforov!_

 _¿¡He vivido engañado toda mi vida!?_

 _¡Por todo lo que es bueno, Viktor!_

Yuuri se notaba incómodo con toda la repentina atención que recibía de la noche a la mañana, ocultándose tras Yuuko y, cuando no le quedaba opción, de Takeshi.

Debía admitir que no me gustaba verlo de aquel modo, pero, era una venganza leve...

 _¡Lo sabía!_

 _¡Esa es demasiada sal!_

 _¡No cambies de tema, Viktor!_

 _¡Yuuri, lo digo en serio!_

 _¡Te he dicho que pares!_

 _¡Tu peso está en riesgo!_

 _¡Tu permanencia en esta casa está en riesgo!_

 _¡Te estoy hablando de tu salud y dieta, Yuuri!_

 _¿Mi salud? ¡Tú te ofreciste a preparar la comida!_

 _¡Ya deja ese salero en paz, hombre!_

 _..._

 _..._

 _Pfffff..._

 _¡Ajajajajajajaja!_

En menos de cuarenta y ocho horas, debía literalmente huir tras finalizada cada una de mis clases; o de lo contrario me vería rodeado y, si llegaban a encontrarme completamente solo, no tenía dudas de que sería mi fin.

No había estado exento de ataques en escala mínima, pero era más que consciente de que aquella relativa calma podía y se iría al garete como me hallara expuesto solo a las insistentes personas interesadas. Y todo gracias a mi compañero de habitación.

 _Nunca me constate sobre tu ansiedad..._

 _No es algo de lo que me guste hablar._

 _Lo siento..._

 _Más te vale. Si no hubieras pasado por ahí en ese justo momento..._

 _Creo que de igual modo te habría dado tiempo de huir._

 _No estoy seguro._

 _Yuuri._

 _¿Dime?_

 _Lamento mucho haberte causado tantos problemas._

 _Está bien. Es parte del pasado._

 _Pero..._

 _Viktor._

 _¿Sí?_

 _La comida estuvo más que deliciosa. Muchas gracias._

 _No... No fue nada._

 _¿Me das un abrazo?_

 _Sí..._

 _Ven aquí._

Iba de camino a mi clase de filosofía cuando escuché a Yuuri gritar mi nombre.

La desesperación me resultó evidente y alcancé a verlo, aún entre todas esas personas que lo rodeaban.

—¡Yuuri! —respondí, acercándome a la carrera. No tuve que apartar a nadie, ellos solos se hicieron a un lado, abriéndome paso hasta llegar a Yuuri. Él estaba temblando, y sus ojos no tardaron en cristalizarse.

—V-Viktor —repitió. Me asustaba la más que alta probabilidad de que se echara a llorar, así que lo levanté en brazos y me lo llevé a la enfermería.

 _No recuerdo eso._

 _Nos tomaron fotos y todo._

 _Oh por Dios..._

 _Descuida, Chris se encargó de que ninguna permaneciera demasiado tiempo en la red._

 _Debí verme patético._

 _Para mí lucias sencillamente angustiado._

 _No llegué a perder el conocimiento hasta varios minutos después, pero aún así..._

 _Ya, ya. Tú lo dijiste, está en el pasado._

 _... ¿Me sueltas? Tengo que lavar lo que usé._

 _Intenta lavar de este modo._

 _No..._

Cuando desperté, estaba en mi cama, en nuestra habitación y Viktor se encontraba sentado en el borde, mirándole fijamente.

Sus hombros se redondearon cuando nuestros ojos chocaron y sonrió.

—Hey —dijo.

—Hey —respondí.

—Despertaste.

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Umh, ¿cómo te sientes?

Parpadeé y llevé una mano a mi frente, midiendo mi temperatura. Como no podía estar seguro, le hice una seña a Viktor para que se acercara y coloqué mi palma libre en su frente, comparando y sobresaltándolo.

—Estoy bien —aseguré, algo más tranquilo—, ¿tú me trajiste aquí?

Él dijo que sí con la cabeza.

—Gracias —indiqué—, lamento haberte molestado.

Viktor suspiró.

—No fue ninguna molestia —se movió aún más cerca y pegó nuestras frentes juntas—, ninguna en lo absoluto.

Al no traer mis lentes puestos, no vi sus labios llegar, pero los sentí al instante.

Pude haberme apartado antes de que me diera un segundo o alejar sus manos cuando empezó a desabotonar mi camisa.

Pero no sentí la necesidad de hacerlo.

No solo por agradecimiento, si bien fue eso lo que no dejé de repetirme a la mañana siguiente.

Viktor fue mucho más cuidadoso de lo usual aquella ocasión.

Y nunca dejó de mirarme a los ojos.

 _Estas todo rojo, Yuuri..._

 _No es verdad._

 _Tu rostro quema. ¿Puedo besar tus mejillas?_

 _No ahora..._

 _Pero se ven como un par de manzanas en su punto exacto._

 _C-Cállate, Viktor._

 _No lo haré hasta que Yuuri me deje llenar de besos su rostro color fresa._

 _¡Ya basta!, ¡deja de decir cosas vergonzosas!_

 _Jajajaja. Sigues siendo mi pequeño cerdito no tan en el fondo.~_

 _Para, por favor..._

 _Está bien._

Yuuri suspiró.

Y Viktor atrapó sus labios en un beso paciente, rodeándolo por los hombros con firmeza.


	12. El lobo que se enamoró del cerdito

**_El lobo que se enamoró del cerdito_**

Tras aquella noche, las cosas entre Yuuri y mi persona cambiaron bastante.

Dejó de rechazarme, casi por completo.

Sonreía más, como antes de que durmiéramos juntos por primera vez y volvió a tararear por las mañanas.

—¿Qué canción es? —me animé a preguntarle al fin. Si no lo había hecho antes, era porque solo no veía la necesidad. Pero aquello había cambiado. Deseaba saber tanto de Yuuri Katsuki como el susodicho estuviera dispuesto a decirme. E incluso más.

 _Culpa._

 _Preocupación._

 _Es lo mismo._

 _No podía dejar que nada malo te pasara, Yuuri._

 _¿No te pedí que lo dejaras estar?_

 _Tu actitud cambió, no había forma en que cumpliese..._

 _Tsk._

 _No te enojes..._

 _—Yurikago no uta –_ recité en japonés y Viktor parpadeó —, canción de cuna —traduje después, sonriendo ante el recuerdo de mi madre cantando para mí y conmigo; así como a mi hermana mayor uniéndose al tararear.

—¿Podrías cantar la letra? —solicitó—, en japonés.

Enarqué una ceja, curioso.

—Solo... Me di cuenta de que nunca te he oído hablar tu idioma natal —sonrió de medio lado—, no fuera de las sábanas, al menos.

Resoplé, enrojeciendo y entrecerré los ojos en su dirección, ganándome una sonrisa brillante.

A regañadientes, cedí.

 _La voz de Yuuri es la más bonita del mundo._

 _No digas tonterías._

 _Un canario canta, una canción de cuna..._

 _Duerme, duerme, duerme, niño..._

 _Sip, tu voz está un nivel más alto que la de un ángel._

 _Viktor..._

El japonés era el segundo idioma más bonito que había escuchado, el primero siendo francés y en el cual era y aún soy bastante fluido.

 _Y uno aquí solo con el inglés y su lengua madre._

 _Yuuri sabe muchas frases en el idioma del amor también.~_

 _Hmmmmm..._

 _¡Enrojeces de nuevo!_

 _¡No lo hago!_

Cuando terminó de cantar, le pedí que tradujera todo lo que había dicho.

Quizá habría cumplido mi capricho si su celular no hubiese empezado a sonar.

Revisé el mío mientras tanto, muy seguro de que aún le quedaba una hora libre antes de entrar a clases.

Por eso mi reacción fue de preocupación cuando saltó, colgó y se despidió de mí a la carrera.

Llevaba tanta prisa que no notó había olvidado su bolso azul con toda su ropa de baile.

 _Pudiste entregársela a Yuuko en lugar de quedarte a fisgonear y saltarte tu clase, Viktor._

 _Si hubiera hecho eso, me habría perdido del mayor espectáculo de la vida._

 _Exageras..._

 _No lo hago.~_

La misma Yuuko fui quien me llamó, pidiendo que dejara lo que fuese que hacía y me uniera a ella y al resto de mis compañeros en el salón de danzas.

—Lilia Barabnoskaya está aquí.

Era la oportunidad que había estado esperando. Que _todos_ esperábamos.

Corté, le dije hasta luego a Viktor y salí de la habitación, echando a correr como alma que llevaba el diablo.

No me dio tiempo a lamentarme por haber olvidado todo mi equipo.

La que en su momento fue la más afamada _prima ballerina_ del ballet _Bolshoi_ tenía preparado un traje especial para todos y cada uno de nosotros.

—Adaptarse para sobrevivir —declaró secamente.

Sé que no fui el único que tragó saliva, ni el único que tembló, quizá ni siquiera el único que sintió ganas de llorar.

Pero puedo jurar que la sonrisa que mostré no contenía una pizca de nervios.

 _Wow..._

 _Claro que tenía un nudo muy grande en el estómago._

 _Lucías perfectamente sereno mientras bailabas. En tu ambiente natural. En tu elemento._

 _G-Gracias..._

 _¿Puedo tomarte una fotografía?_

 _No..._

No me resultó complicado colarme en el interior del salón ni pasar desapercibido.

Reconocí a Lilia, la ex esposa de mi padrino, Yakov Feltsman, y... fue cuando la música dio inicio.

 _¿Puedes recordar el nombre de la composición?_

 _No, pero puedo jurar que parecía como si la música emanara de tu cuerpo._

 _¡Uhum!_

 _¿Por qué finges toser?_

—Los hombres primero —dictaminó Lilia Barabnoskaya, mirándonos con severidad—, ¿qué están esperando? ¡Bailarán para mí!, y si no me gusta lo que veo, este será su final.

Con la advertencia pesando en nuestras carreras, en nuestros destinos en general, nos adentramos en los vestidores.

Los murmuros ansiosos no se hicieron esperar, muchos otros temerosos e incluso de burla, confiados.

Desconecté mi mente de todo ello, transportándola a mis primeros días en la universidad, a las miradas condescendientes en un principio, de asombro en segunda estancia y rencorosas después; sin dejar de deslizar la tela del traje por mis extremidades.

Había puesto sangre, sudor y lágrimas para estar donde me encontraba y era hora de probar mi valía ante la más exigentes de las maestras del arte del ballet clásico.

No había lugar para errores.

No podía fallar.

Terminé de vestirme y me acerqué al primer espejo que vi.

Me observé de pies a cabeza. Traía las lentillas en el bolsillo así que ese no sería un problema, pero mi cabello...

 _La impresionaste incluso más con tu apariencia casi de todos los días, puedes creerme._

 _Y lo hago, pero el impacto habría sido mayor si hubiese tenido el gel a la mano._

 _No estoy de acuerdo._

 _Tal vez así Lilia me habría escogido el primero._

 _Katsuki Yuuri, el cerdito más competitivo sobre la faz de la tierra._

 _Viktor Nikiforov, el único lobo en el universo entero que se enamoraría de un cerdo._

 _Falso._

 _¿Eso crees?_

 _La vecina es una zorra, pero queda bastante cerca._

 _¡Viktor, no hables de ese modo de Kochiho!_

 _¡Hm!_

 _¡Ella está casada!_

 _What!?_

 _¡Lo que oíste!_

Yuuko me interceptó mientras buscaba un espacio por el cual colarme hacia los vestidores y me dijo que era demasiado tarde.

 _—_ Confía en Yuuri —me dijo.

 _—_ Confío en él —le aseguré y ella sonrió.

 _—_ Bien. Entonces toma asiento y disfruta del espectáculo —hizo una elegante reverencia—, yo debo volver tras bambalinas.

La vi alejarse y me senté en una de las bancas del medio, contento con la inesperada oportunidad, nervioso y a la expectativa.

No sé quién rayos fue el primero en aparecer, y lo mismo va para todos los que no eran Yuuri, mas reconozco varios se movían bien.

 _¿Te fijaste en alguien más que no era yo luego de que salí?_

 _Sí._

 _Bien._

 _¿Eh?_

 _Habría sido una terrible falta de respeto si no hubiese sido el caso._

 _Pero..._

 _Todos estábamos allí, esforzándonos por nuestros sueños. Sin importar motivos, compartíamos un mismo sentimiento._

 _¡Yuuri!_

 _¡No me saltes encima de la nada!_

 _¡Acabo de enamorarme de ti otra vez!_

 _¡Suéltame, Viktor!_

 _¡Cásate conmigo!_

 _¡Estamos comprometidos!_

 _Amazing!_

 _¡Tonto!_

Fue a la vez la pieza más ligera, corta, larga y agotadora de toda mi vida, aún ahora.

Al terminar, las piernas me temblaban terriblemente y sentía mis pulmones a punto de estallar.

Uno de mis compañeros parecía querer vomitar.

Nos formamos en una sola fila y esperamos el veredicto de Barabnoskaya.

La mujer se puso de pie, nos miró a cada uno por turnos y, tras lo que sentí como una eternidad, señaló al chico que se encontraba a mi lado: castaño, varios centímetros más alto que yo y de unos ojos verdes impresionantes.

 _Uhum..._

 _¿Debo repetir que mi color favorito es el azul?_

 _Debes._

 _Amo los ojos de Viktor._

 _Yu~uri.~_

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó al chico, que tartamudeó antes de responder como era debido. Lilia frunció el ceño, estoy seguro aunque la tuviera de espaldas, y agregó—, te quedas.

El muchacho casi se desmaya pero asintió repetidas veces. Lilia ya no lo miraba cuando abrió la boca para agradecer.

—Tú —señaló entonces a Yuuri—, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

—Katsuki Yuuri, _madam._

 _Estaba convencido de que me echaría._

 _No lo parecías en lo absoluto._

 _Si escuchabas con atención, habrías podido oír mis gritos internos sin dificultad._

 _Jajajaja, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo, mi amor?_

 _No manosearme estaría bien._

 _Solo un poco más._

En el momento en que Lilia me habló, supe que todo se había acabado.

 _Es como en los concursos_ pensé, _un ganador, un perdedor y en ese orden._

De todos modos, me mantuve firme y obligué a mi sobrecargado cuerpo a no temblar.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —elevé la barbilla.

—Katsuki Yuuri, _madam._

Verde pareció profundizarse y tragué saliva con disimulo.

—Yuuri —pronunció—, felicidades— parpadeé—, tú vendrás conmigo.

Me quedé muy quieto.

Sentí todas las miradas sobre mí.

—¿Dis-Disculpe? —ya no fui capaz de disimular—, ¿ir-irme c-con... co-con...?

Estoy casi seguro de que fue mi imaginación, pero los labios de la ex prima ballerina se curvearon en una diminuta sonrisa.

—Conmigo —repitió—, al finalizar este ciclo, pasarás a ser parte de mis estudiantes.

Abrí mucho la boca, incrédulo.

Y fue cuando Viktor se puso de pie y estalló en felicitaciones, aplausos y silbidos.

Me encogí por acto reflejo, enrojeciendo.

Lilia entrecerró los ojos hacia el platinado y volvió a mirarme.

—¿Quién es el muchachito? —me preguntó.

Tragué grueso.

—Mi... —suspiré —, es mi novio, _madam._

—¡Eso mismo! —saltó Viktor—, ¡ese es mi Yuuri!

Deseé que la tierra me tragara en aquel mismo momento.

Por piedad.

Pero claro que no ocurrió.

—Es una lástima —elevé la mirada hacia Lilia—, tendrás que terminar con él antes de partir —enarqué las cejas—, el placer es el peor distractor para una futura prima ballerina, Yuuri.

Nada salió de mis labios.

Sin embargo, Viktor sí que vocalizó su sentir.

—¡Oh, por favor!

 _¡Deja de reírte, Yuuri!_

 _¡Lo siento!_

 _¡Mientes!_

 _¿Te hago daño y luego me arrepiento?_

 _¡Yuuuuuriiiiii!_

* * *

¡ _Los amo, maldita sea! XD_  
 _Y amo la facilidad con la que las historias que escribo se van por las ramas._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_

 _Esta historia ya se acaba. XD_


	13. Una persona inesperada

**_Una persona inesperada_**

Inaceptable.

Esa era la exacta justa palabra que podía describir la declaración de Lilia Barabnoskaya, al menos para mí.

Me dejé caer en la silla nuevamente y me quedé ahí, enfurruñado, en lugar de salir corriendo dramáticamente como bien podría haber hecho.

Porque recordé que tenía cálculo a esa hora y opté por no moverme.

Me la pasé maldiciendo en ruso, inglés y francés largo rato hasta que alguien me tocó el hombro. Al elevar la mirada, ceñuda, me sorprendí al encontrar a los ojos castaños rojizos, de nuevo tras los lentes de montura azul.

—Yuuri —pronuncié, ignorando que la música clásica iniciaba una vez más—, felicidades.

Enarcó las cejas, para nada esperando la felicitación. Y sonrió.

—Gracias, Viktor —indicó—, pudiste... haber esperado y no armar escándalo antes.

Sonreí, desganado.

—Sí... lo siento por eso.

—¿De verdad?

Lo miré. Yuuri me estaba evaluando, era demasiado obvio.

Presioné juntos los labios, molesto.

—En parte —decidí admitir y él asintió.

—¿Puedo sentarme?

Volví a sonreír, divertido.

—¿Importaría si digo que no?

—Sí —parpadeé—, lo haría.

Abrí la boca.

Pero lo reconsideré y asentí con la cabeza.

Yuuri tomó asiento a mi lado y, en un impulso infantil, me acerqué más a él, rodeándolo por la cintura con un brazo.

Yuuri no se quejó, e incluso me permitió pegar nuestros costados.

No esperé que recostara la cabeza contra mi hombro, mas respondí a su acción besando la cúspide de sus suaves y oscuros cabellos.

Yuuri suspiró y yo sonreí con sutileza.

Imaginaba que, tan pronto nos encontráramos a puerta cerrada, se disculparía por aquellos minutos en los que había ilusionado a mi pobre alma, decidido a seguir las instrucciones de Lilia y terminar con la que habría sido la relación más corta en toda mi existencia.

Sin embargo, no fue así como sucedió.

 _Omites que Yuuko también fue escogida por Lilia, Viktor._

 _Me estoy centrando en nosotros, como debe de ser._

 _¿Te das cuenta de lo tonto que suena eso, considerando toda la ayuda que recibiste de Chris y de Georgi en un inicio?_

 _Uh..._

 _Ahí lo tienes._

 _Pero..._

La presentación de las chicas fue en extremo majestuosa.

A diferencia de mí, Yuuko fue la que más destacó, brillando con luz propia y no dejando de sonreír con suavidad, todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, los saltos, vueltas llenos de una arrolladora determinación y, a la vez, ejecutados con parsimonia, rayando en la perfección.

 _Yuuri fue perfecto._

 _La opinión del enamorado no cuenta._

 _¡Eso es injusto!_

 _Es objetivo._

 _¡Diablos!_

Yuuko se tambaleó al finalizar, recomponiéndose en el acto y formó fila, tal cual Yuuri y sus compañeros habían hecho.

Escuché el jadeo de incredulidad de Yuuri en el momento en que Lilia le preguntó su nombre en primer lugar y la tensión apoderarse de su cuerpo.

Murmuró algo en japonés que decidí interpretar como "no es posible."

 _En el blanco._

 _¡Sí!_

No podía creer que Yuuko no fuese clasificada. ¡Había hecho una demostración perfecta de elegancia y arrojo!

La indignaciónya estaba escalando desde mi estómago cuando Lilia habló y volví a jadear, esa vez, de alivio ante la realización.

 _—_ Felicidades —dictaminó y Yuuko llevó ambas manos sobre sus labios—, serás mi alumna.

 _Ella te saltó encima en cuanto todo terminó._

 _También a ti._

 _Pero a ti te abrazó durante mucho más tiempo._

 _¿Mejor amiga te dice algo?_

 _Hmmmm..._

 _No seas un bebé._

 _¿O no me darás leche?_

 _¡V_ _iktor_ _!_

Takeshi, el novio de Yuuko, nos invitó a celebrar.

Siendo viernes y ante mi deseo de permanecer con Yuuri el mayor tiempo como una pareja oficial, acepté y, entre los tres, casi arrastramos al nipón al bar más cercano a la universidad.

¿A que no adivinar quién se emborrachó?

 _No es gracioso._

 _Verte bailando sobre la barra de caoba ciertamente lo fue._

 _No sé de qué me hablas._

 _Si no te hubieras empezado a desvestir, lo más probable es que no te habría bajado de ahí._

 _No te escucho._

 _¡Quita las manos de tus orejas, Yuuri!_

 _No oigo, no oigo, soy de palo..._

 _¡No tienes orejas de pescado!_

Me había propuesto no beber, a sabiendas de lo que ocurriría si me dejaba llevar una vez más.

Pero acababa de ser aceptado, escogido, por Lilia Barabnoskaya, la mejor _prima ballerina_ de la historia contemporánea.

Si eso no merecía ser celebrado con bombos, ribetes y mucho mucho alcohol, no sabía qué lo haría.

Takeshi le comentó al bartender del reciente éxito de Yuuko y mío.

El hombre, en un impensable acto de generosidad, nos ofreció, a los cuarto, todas las bebidas que deseáramos, gratis, solo por aquella noche.

Diría que supe aprovecharlo.

 _No fuiste el único._

 _Lo supuse._

 _No, quiero decir, no fuiste el único que diría que supiste aprovecharlo._

 _No lo digas..._

 _Otra vez, Christophe eliminó toda evidencia._

 _Recuérdame besarlo la próxima vez que lo veamos._

 _Eso sí que no, Yuuri._

 _Entonces solo dejaré que me toque el trasero._

 _¡Yuuri!_

 _¡Es una broma!_

 _¡Más te vale, tu culo es mío!_

 _¡VIKTOR!_

Yuuko me aconsejó llevar a Yuuri a nuestra habitación antes de que todo se saliera de control y le hice caso.

Me despedí de ambos con un Yuuri borracho a mi espalda y lo sentí tiritar y pegárseme más tan pronto como salimos del local.

Lo último que habría esperado era que un hombre se nos acercara, preguntando por una dirección que resultaba estar a unos metros: la universidad.

El hombre apestaba a alcohol y estaba mal vestido.

Demoré en reconocerlo y pensé que, gracias a mi nuevo peinado, no me reconocería.

Pero me equivoqué.

El hombre me miró fijamente durante demasiado tiempo y, cuando traté de retroceder, ya era demasiado tarde.

Me sujetó de la muñeca derecha y tiró de mí, sonriente.

—Hola, Vitya.

El hombre era mi padre.

 _Viktor, no tienes..._

 _No, Yuuri, está bien._

 _¿Estás seguro?_

 _Trato..._

 _Viktor, vamos a saltarnos esta parte._

 _Puedo hacerlo._

 _Cariño..._

 _Solo... Abrázame, ¿de acuerdo? Lo haré._

 _..._

 _Por favor..._

 _Está bien..._

 _Gracias, Yuuri._

 _Viktor._

 _¿Dime?_

 _Te amo._

 _Yo te amo más._


	14. Enfrentamiento directamente indirecto

**_Enfrentamiento directamente indirecto_**

No había visto a mi padre desde que escapara de casa, a los diecinueve, unos meses antes de cumplir veinte y obtener la beca que me había llevado a donde estaba en aquel momento.

Mejor dicho, a donde debería haber estado: la universidad.

Yuuri se removió, quizá sintiendo la tensión en mi cuerpo.

—¿Hm? —mi padre enarcó una oscura ceja, mirando por sobre mi hombro al japonés—, ¿quién es ese, Vitya?

Apreté la mandíbula.

—Un amigo —gruñí, safándome de su agarre y empujándolo a un lado, todo con una sola mano. Me miró, asombrado—, y ya nos íbamos.

Dio un paso hacia mí una vez más, pero me encargué de dejarle muy en claro que no era más el chiquillo asustado al que podría manipular con falsas palabras de ánimo, dirigiéndole una mirada fría.

—Viktor —pronunció—, vine hasta aquí... ¿Tienes una idea de... de lo mucho que me has hecho falta?

Arrastraba las palabras, como era de esperarse, pero entendí lo que dijo a la perfección. Y bufé, despectivo.

—Me doy cuenta —aseguré, repasando su vestimenta con detenimiento—, eres un desastre.

Su rostro enrojeció, de cólera y vergüenza, podía asegurarlo.

—Es tan fácil para ti ahora, ¿eh? —siseó —, ¡te resulta tan sencillo despreciar al hombre que te crió!

—¡Me resulta muy sencillo despreciar al hombre que casi me arruinó! —elevé la voz, luchando contra la ira que burbujeaba en mi interior—, ¡al hombre por el que estuve a punto de perderlo todo!

—¡Hablas como tu madre! —disparó y el proyectil me golpeó directo, haciéndome agachar la cabeza—, eso es... ¡justo como la malagradecida de...!

—¡No digas su nombre! —grité—, ¡no tú! —lo miré, no sé si con todo el peso del odio que sentía, pero sin duda con gran carga del mismo—, ¡ella se fue porque merecía algo mejor!

—¡Y te abandonó porque de nada le habrías servido!

Gruñí, avanzando con toda intención de golpearlo.

Pero Yuuri me retuvo.

—¡Suéltame! —no lo miraba, en todo en lo que podía concentrarme era en el hombre frente a mí, desafiante—, ¡déjame ir, Yuuri!

No me respondió.

En su lugar, se acercó más y me abrazó por la espalda.

 _Tuve que empinarme..._

 _¿Lo recuerdas?_

 _N-No... Pero, siempre... siempre debo hacerlo. Eres más alto que yo._

 _Cuando me rodeaste con tus brazos..._

 _¿Así?_

 _Justo así..._

Cuando Yuuri me abrazó, me relajé, no al instante, eso habría sido imposible, pero la tensión se esfumó con rapidez.

Mi padre frunció el ceño con exageración.

—Un amigo —farfulló—, un amante, mejor dicho.

La llama volvió a prender, pero no fui yo quien estalló.

 _¿Inglés?_

 _En un inicio._

 _¿Qué fue...?_

 _Déjame seguir._

 _Mh-hm..._

—¡Váyase de aquí! —exclamó Yuuri, su rostro por sobre mi hombro, apenas debía ser visible para mi padre—, ¡deje a Viktor en paz!

Resoplando, Dmitry Nikiforov se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Acaso habla ruso?

—¡Entiendo lo básico! —respondió Yuuri, para mi infinita sorpresa—, ¡entendí que usted es un mal padre y, por lo tanto, no tiene derecho de estar aquí!

Yuuri temblaba y fui mi turno de intentar calmarlo.

—Lleva a tu juguete a tu habitación y diviértete con él, Vitya —gruñí hacia Dmitry—, mañana hablaremos.

—¡Viktor no tiene nada de qué hablar con usted! —Yuuri miró con profundo enojo hacia el mayor—, _no hablarán de nada._ Usted se irá ahora mismo _y no lo molestará más —_ y solo comprendí la tercera parte de lo que dijo después.

—¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme de ese modo, mocoso? —Dmitry usó ingles, pesado, que Yuuri entendió aún así—, no eres más que un...

—¡SOY SU NOVIO! —lo miré lleno de asombro—, ¡Y su compañero de habitación! —intentó soltarse de mi agarre y no se lo permití.

Jamás vi venir el beso.

Me paralizó y, para cuando reaccioné, Yuuri ya estaba frente a Dmitry.

La diferencia de tamaños era más que notoria, pero contrario a sentirse amedrentado, aquello pareció solo acrecentar la decisión de Yuuri.

—¡Conozco a Viktor desde hace años y sé cómo es! —declaró—, no puedo... ¡no pude haber tenido mayor suerte, ¿sabe!?

Dmitry miró en mi dirección y me acerqué, porque nada tenía Yuuri que hacer...

—¡Quédate quieto, Nikiforov!

 _Entonces te llamé por tu apellido._

 _Después de años de no hacerlo._

 _Realmente estaba enfadado._

 _¿Tú crees?_

 _Absolutamente._

Me congelé y Dmitry gruñó.

—Estás muy equivocado si piensas que solo porque duermen juntos...

— _¡ESO NO TIENE NADA QUE VER! —_ ni Dmitry ni yo entendimos sus palabras, pero estuvieron cargadas de tal sentimiento negativo que, por primera vez, vi al hombre que me había criado cerrar la boca—, _¡DESDE MUCHO ANTES DE QUE AQUELLO OCURRIERA, VIKTOR ME DEMOSTRÓ, Y A TODOS LOS DEMÁS, LO TALENTOSO QUE ERA Y SIGUE SIENDO!_

Me ericé al oír mi nombre, porque eso fue todo lo que comprendí.

 _Estoy seguro de que al menos no fueron insultos._

 _Te habría amado más si sí lo hubiesen sido._

 _Viktor..._

Dmitry se esforzó por calamar los ánimos de Yuuri, notando tarde que, a menos que recurriera a la violencia física (cosa que jamás había hecho, al menos no conmigo), ya había perdido.

No obstante, mientras más trataba de serenar a Yuuri, más y más furioso y rápido hablaba el mismo.

Apenas me percaté que había un no precisamente pequeño grupo de curiosos a nuestro alrededor.

 _Pelea de borrachos, ¿me equivoco?_

 _Masacre, más bien..._

 _Santas zapatillas y tutús..._

Por mucho que llegué a disfrutar el ver a mi novio aplastando a base de argumentos en japonés a mi padre, no podía dejar que continuara siendo comidilla popular.

Me acerqué a paso rápido, tiré de él y lo besé, tal cual él había hecho.

Lo besé tantas veces como fueron necesarias para que dejara de forcejear, y de todos modos miró con rencor hacia Dmitry.

—Mañana —gruñí en francés—, en este mismo bar, a las siete —lo miré a los ojos, serio—, en punto.

Dmitry asintió, solemne.

Me llevé a Yuuri de allí, en brazos.

Y no sé qué última cosa habría espetado hacia mi padre, pero por la exclamación de asombro que escuché y estoy seguro fue de Yuuko, apostaba a que fue un insulto. Y de los feos.

 _Oh no..._

 _Oh sí, bebé._

 _No volveré a beber en la vida..._

La gran sonrisa en mi rostro no debió haberse visto opacada por nada, porque los borrachos no mienten y Yuuri había gritado ser mi novio, por lo que podía estar seguro de que no me dejaría a la mañana siguiente pero... una vez más, los borrachos no mentían, y mi padre había recalcado una de las verdades más dolorosas con las que había tenido que lidiar jamás:

Mi madre me había abandonado porque, de haberme llevado con ella, no habría conseguido a un buen partido que la quisiera a su lado.

Me había abandonado porque era un estorbo.

—¿Viktor? —bajé la mirada hacia Yuuri, que me miraba atento—, ¿estás llorando?

Negué con la cabeza.

Eso era imposible.

Yo no lloraba.

Nunca.

Pero Yuuri estiró un brazo hacia mi rostro y tocó mi mejilla, cerca de mi ojo derecho.

Llegamos a nuestra habitación y encendí la luz.

La transparencia del líquido quedó a la vista junto con el brillo de la luz que el foco proyectaba en la misma.

Una lágrima.

Estaba llorando.


	15. Perfecto

_**Perfecto**_

 _Favor de reproducir la canción Perfect de Simple Plan al ver el disco (_ 💿 _)._

Bajé a Yuuri y limpié mis mejillas, asombrado porque el líquido no dejaba de salir de mis ojos.

Yuuri susurró algo en japonés, de pie a mi lado y yo enarqué las cejas ante su siguiente accionar.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —cuestioné. Yuuri había levantado mi flequillo y miraba con atención las lágrimas cayendo.

—Es que, me sorprende verte llorar.

Aparté su mano de un manotazo.

—¡Lloro porque estoy enojado!

Me miró con asombro y después frunció el ceño.

—¡No puedes sentir lástima por una persona que te hizo daño! —me chilló.

 _¿Yo dije eso?_

 _Sorprendente, ¿no es así? Siendo el adorable rollo de canela que eres..._

 _¡No me llames de ese modo!_

 _¡Cerdito de crema!_

 _¡Viktor!_

—¡No es por él! —gruñí—, ¡es porque tiene razón!

—¡No la tiene!

—¡Si digo que está en lo cierto, es porque así es!

—¡Viktor es una persona maravillosa y no voy a dejar que piense mal de sí mismo!

Desvié la mirada.

—Viktor Nikiforov es la persona más egoísta que podrás encontrar...

—¡Todos somos egoístas!

—¿A todos los abandona su madre?

Yuuri se calló de golpe, abriendo grande los ojos.

Abrió y cerró la boca, sin saber qué responder.

—No...

Resoplé.

Yuuri se encogió y me di cuenta de que estaba muy dispuesto a desquitarme con él, así que di media vuelta pero, por segunda vez, me detuvo.

—No te vayas.

—Es mejor si-

—Habla conmigo —giré a mirarlo, tragó saliva—, piensas ir a ver a Chris, ¿no es así? A decirle... a contarle lo... lo que te aqueja pero...

—Quieres que lo discuta contigo.

Bajó la mirada, soltándome.

—¡No, no! —me apresuré en atrapar su mano y presionarla entre las mías, consciente de que la sorpresa en mi voz debía haberle sonado a condescendencia—, ¡quiero hablarlo contigo!

 _¿Yuuri?_

 _Sí._

 _Estás muy quieto._

 _Oh, perdón. ¿Te incomodo?_

 _No, no..._

 _¿Seguro?_

 _Es que me dan ganas de besarte._

 _Hazlo..._

Yuuri y yo nos sentamos en su cama.

No sabía por dónde empezar y él no me presionó.

Me relajé y tomé el camino más sencillo: dejarlo ser.

—Tenía nueve cuando se fue —inicié —, me pidió que la acompañara a comprar cigarros para mi padre... y otras cosas al supermercado, mientras papá trabajaba en su auto, al cual parecía querer incluso más que a mí.

 _Tu aversión a los coches._

 _Las motocicletas siempre me han parecido mucho más geniales._

 _Cierto._

Yuuri asintió, atento.

—Mamá me detuvo antes de que pudiera empujar el carrito hacia la caja registradora, se acuclilló frente a mí y me explicó lo que planeaba.

Yuuri aguantó la respiración y, en otras circunstancias, me habría hasta reído.

—Vite'nka —me dijo—, sabes que eres lo más preciado que tengo —asentí, sonriendo—, que es por ti por quién me levanto cada día —volví a decir que sí con la cabeza—, que, las pocas veces que salimos, solo los dos, es como si todo el resto del mundo fuese otro —me reí, porque era verdad—, por eso, cariño, no es fácil... —la miré con curiosidad—, no es fácil... irme... —fruncí el ceño, sin comprender.

—¿Irte a dónde? —la cuestioné.

—Lejos —respondió—, muy lejos, cariño.

—¿Puedo ir contigo?

Me miró con tristeza y suspiró.

—Qué más quisiera yo, Vite'nka, pero no, no puedes.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque... —desvió la mirada, y yo seguí la dirección que sus ojos tomaron, hacia la sección de implementos de limpieza. Supuse, erróneamente, que me estaba dando una pista. Yo era muy bueno en el juego de las adivinanzas.

Yo era muy estúpido.

 _Viktor._

 _Lo siento._

 _Júralo._

 _Juro que lo siento..._

 _Ahora ven aquí y déjame besarte, bobo._

—¿Limpiarás casas ajenas?

Enarcó las cejas, observándome con sorpresa y sus ojos, del mismo color de los míos, se cristalizaron.

—Sí —confirmó, mintiendo—, yo iré... iré a encargarme de la limpieza de casas de extraños, amor, y no quiero que veas a mami así...

—Pero es trabajo honrado —recité, citando las palabras de mi padre—, no me avergüenza... ¡y podría serte de ayuda! —lo pensé—, no mucha..., ¡pero puedo aprender!

Mamá rompió en llanto y me abrazó.

Yo me disculpé muchas veces, pensando que mi insistencia la había molestado y, en lugar de gritarme, había liberado su frustración llorando.

—Por favor, por favor ya no llores —supliqué —, no insistiré, no lo haré, no lo haré—, me desesperé —, esperaré pacientemente junto a papá por tu regreso.

Miré a Yuuri, cuyos ojos estaban cristalizados y anegados en lágrimas.

—Ella nunca dijo que no volvería.

Yuuri cubrió su boca con una mano y apretó con fuerza los párpados.

Comparé mentalmente a Yuuri con Christophe.

Chris se habría limitado a permanecer serio, impasible, hasta que terminara de narrar y solo entonces me habría abrazado, como el mejor amigo que era.

Y allí estaba Yuuri, llorando como si al que hubieran abandonado de pequeño hubiese sido a él en lugar de a mí, proyectando mi dolor en sí mismo y _sintiendo_ la misma desesperanza que me había estado consumiendo por más de diez años, tras comprender que nunca más vería a la mujer que más amaba en el mundo.

—¿Sabes? —volví a hablar, conmovido—, conozco una canción... que en su momento deseé con todas mis fuerzas cantarle a mi padre —reí—, creo... que resume bien mis frustraciones y sentir hacia él.

Hacia la persona que me había gritado una y mil veces que, como artista, no tenía futuro.

—¿Cómo se llama? —preguntó Yuuri, suavemente.

Saqué mi teléfono celular y la busqué, la tenía descargada.

— _Perfect._

Yuuri asintió y yo piqué la canción en la pantalla de mi celular, reproduciéndola.

(💿)

— _Hey, dad, look at me —_ murmuré—, _think about and talk to me. Did I grow up according to the plan?_

— _And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do. —_ cantó Yuuri, vacilante, tomándome por sorpresa _—But it hurts when you dissapprove all along._

Asentí y proseguí.

— _And I now try hard to make it. I just want to make you proud..._

 _—I'm never gonna be good enough for you. Can't pretend that I'm alright_ _—_ Yuuri me acompañó de nuevo.

— _And you can't change me_ _._

 _—Cause we lost it all, nothing last forever_

 _—I'm sorry I can't be perfect..._

— _Now it's just too late, and we can't go back. I'm sorry, I can't be perfect..._

El solo de guitarra inició y observé fijamente la expresión en el rostro de mi novio, dolido y decidido a la vez. Tomé su mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos.

 _—I try not to think about the pain I feel inside. Did you know you used to be my hero...?_

— _All the days you spent with me, now seem so far away. And it fells like you don't care anymore..._

 _—And now I try hard to make it. I just wanna make you proud... I'll never gonna be good enough for you_

 _—I can't stand another fight..._

 _–And nothing's alright... cause we lost it all. Nothing last forever. I'm sorry... I can't be perfect..._

 _—Now it's just too late._

 _—And we can't go back... I'm sorry I can't be perfect..._

— _Nothing's gonna change the things that you said._

— _Nothing's gonna make this right again..._

 _—Please don't turn your back. I can't believe it..._

 _—It's just so hard to talk to you but you don't understand._

Yuuri volvía a llorar.

Yo me contuve para no hacer lo mismo, ya que por fin mis lagrimales se habían cansado.

 _—'cause we lost it all. Nothing last forever... I'm sorry, I can't be perfect..._

 _—Now it's just too late. And we can't go back . I'm sorry, I can't be perfect..._

 _—'cause we lost it all. And nothing last forever. I'm sorry I can't be perfect..._

 _—Now it's just too late, and we can't go back. I'm sorry, I can't be..._

 _—Perfect... —_ finalicé, con la voz quebrada.

Yuuri extendió los brazos hacia mí, y me refugié en ellos.

 _¿Justo como ahora?_

 _No._

 _¿Qué lo hace diferente?_

 _Ahora no tengo miedo._

* * *

 _Confieso que, en un principio, pensaba hacer este fic como una especie de ¿musical narrado? No me arrepiento de que no resultara. :3_

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


	16. Relleno

**_Relleno_**

La canción se había repetido por sétima vez cuando, por fin, me moví para detenerla y, en consecuencia, dejé de abrazar a Yuuri.

Noté entonces, con una mezcla de ternura, agradecimiento y unas motas de burla, que estaba a punto de quedarse dormido.

Con todo el alcohol en su sistema, era sorprendente que todavía estuviera de nuestro lado y no se hubiera dejado arrastrar por Morfeo minutos atrás. En especial porque yo me la había pasado trazando círculos sobre la tela de su cálida espalda.

—Viktor —me llamó en un suspiro y pude sentir que me derretía. Sonriendo, me incliné y le quité los lentes, riendo cuando él alzó los brazos, en un mudo pedido de que lo ayudara con su ropa.

Lo desvestí de la cintura para arriba y me dispuse a ir a por su pijama antes de hacer lo mismo con el resto de sus prendas, pero, por tercera vez aquella noche, él me retuvo.

Me giré para mirarlo y Yuuri se movió más cerca, uniendo nuestros labios con cuidado y rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos.

Suspiré, entreabriendo los labios tan pronto como su lengua pidió permiso, casi con timidez.

Todo lo que tenía que esperar era a que el sueño lo venciera y me dejaría ir.

Tardó varios minutos y, cuando por fin cedió, le besé la frente, le coloqué su pijama y lo arropé tras desvestirme y meterme en la cama con él.

 _Y yo no recordaba nada a la mañana siguiente._

 _Bueno, no te alteraste tanto como pensé que lo harías, y me creíste sin grandes dificultades._

 _Porque Yuuko, Takeshi y un montón de personas nos habían visto._

 _Detalles, detalles._

A la mañana siguiente, desperté a Yuuri habiendo ido a por algo que pasara por un desayuno a las máquinas expendedoras.

No era la gran cosa, pero Yuuri enrojeció de todos modos y tuve cuidado de no alterarlo luego de hacerle un par de preguntas, la esperanza de que al menos recordara _algo_ vigente todavía.

Como no fue el caso, le hice un resumen práctico.

 _Mi padre, a quien no había visto en años, (no te cae bien aunque lo impresionaste), se apareció fuera del bar, discutí con él, gritamos, tú le gritaste y pateaste su trasero en japonés además de aceptar estar saliendo conmigo primero..., tuve que separarlos y lo veré hoy por la noche, a las siete. Ah, y te conté sobre el abandono que sufrí por parte de mi madre a los nueve años. Lloré un poco antes, tú lloraste entretanto, cantamos una canción de Simple plan juntos y me estuviste comiendo la boca un rato tras un largo abrazo para nada sexual._

 _¡Alabada sea tu memoria, Yuuri!_

 _Es un resumen complejo de olvidar, Viktor..._

 _Soy el mejor, ¿o qué?_

 _Qué._

De momento, me concentré en el _asunto reunión familiar indeseada_ del que Viktor había hablado, mientras mi cerebro digería el resto de información.

—¿Qué piensas hacer?

—Creo que escupirle en la cara y mandarlo al infierno.

—¿Seriamente?

—Ajá.

—Entonces, lo odias.

—No... pero tampoco lo amo.

—¿Aversión?

—Incomodidad...

—Deberíamos hablar con la psicóloga.

—Mejor llamamos a Chris.

Yuuri me miró de un modo que reconocí como "ofendido" pero no se opuso.

 _Tal vez aquella vez sí fueron celos._

 _¿Bromeas?_

 _Sí._

 _Cruel..._

 _Lo siento._

 _¡No sonrías si te estás disculpando!_

 _No lo siento.~_

Llamamos a Christophe y se presentó frente a nuestra puerta con un trío de botes de helado: fresa, menta y chocochips. Y las respectivas cucharas desechables.

 _Chris es el mejor amigo que podrías desear.~_

 _Ese es Phichit - kun._

 _No.~_

 _Claro que sí._

 _No-oh.~_

 _Voy a llamarlo._

 _No, no lo harás._

 _¡Devuélveme mi teléfono!_

 _¡Oblígame!_

Chris nos exigió detalles, el hambre de chisme más fuerte de lo que aún podía controlar y, como buen mejor amigo, solo le di algunos.

—¡Yuuri le gritó a mi padre ser mi novio!

 _Claro que debías empezar por ahí._

 _Siempre se empieza por lo bonito._

 _De hecho, es justo al revés._

 _Nooooo._

 _Créeme._

 _¡Pero...!_

 _Se empieza. Por. Lo. Malo._

 _Bueno, siempre hago las cosas a mi manera._

 _Cierto._

Christophe me acribilló a preguntas, recordando que Yuuri Katsuki + alcohol era igual a una versión suave de _¿qué pasó ayer?_ de una sola persona.

 _¿Quién serías tú?_

 _El hombre gordo._

 _¡Te imagino como una mezcla del rubio y el otro sujeto!_

 _Y tú serías el desaparecido._

 _¡Me gusta cómo suena eso!_

 _No era un cumplido..._

Mientras nos atorábamos de helado, como buenos cer-amigos...

 _Cerdos._

 _Amigos._

 _Cerdigos._

 _Amirdos._

 _..._

 _..._

 _¡No!_

 _Jajajajaajaja._

Mientras comíamos el helado como buenos cerdos, Chris escuchó atento y concentrado a Viktor.

Al terminar, Giacometti guardó silencio por largos minutos y miró.

—¿Qué tan mal idea crees que sea que lo mande al carajo?

—Mala.

—¿Y que no se presente?

—Terrible.

—¿Y si se presenta pero no le habla?

—No habría punto en hacer eso.

Chris miró a Viktor.

—Tu chico me agrada.

Enrojecí.

Y Viktor no ayudó al decir:

—No más que a mí. 

* * *

Literalmente, relleno antes del final. 33333

¡Gracias por leer!


	17. Sé maduro, Viktor

**_Sé maduro, Viktor_**

Al final, los tres llegamos a la conclusión de que el mejor plan de acción era recurrir a la madurez.

—Para Viktor... —empezó Chris.

—Es el último reto... —continúe yo.

—El reto suicida —concluyó el propio Viktor y los tres no pudimos contener la risa por más tiempo.

 _Me estaba riendo, pero en verdad me sentía ofendido._

 _Eso es una gran mentira._

 _Cierto... jajajajajajajaja._

Nos pasamos toda la mañana y buena parte de la tarde practicando, primero Chris fingió ser Viktor, Viktor hizo el papel de su padre y yo los observé, después intercambiaron papeles y luego yo di mis observaciones.

Viktor sugirió que volviéramos a probar, conmigo como el señor Nikiforov, pero...

 _Dmitry._

¿ _Umh_?

 _Llámalo por su nombre, Yuuri. Dmitry, D mi try._

 _Pero..._

 _No te matará._

Viktor sugirió repetir las pruebas, conmigo como Dmitry en lugar de Chris, pero este último notó las verdaderas intenciones de su mejor amigo, así que no se dio.

 _Una verdadera lástima._

 _No en realidad._

 _Yuuri insensible..._

 _A veces..._

 _¡Yuuri!_

 _¿Qué?_

Almorzamos los tres juntos, con Yuuko y Takeshi de agregados.

Ellos no comentaron nada sobre el espectáculo de la noche anterior hasta que Yuuri se decidió a tocar el tema pero, en cuanto lo hizo, su mejor amiga se soltó a hablar y no paró hasta que su novio intervino, mostrándole las pruebas en vídeo.

Yuuri palideció y llevó ambas manos al rostro, cosa que le había visto hacer en repetidas ocasiones en el pasado.

Sonriendo hacia Takeshi, le pedí que me pasara el video, ganándome una mirada ceñuda color castaño rojizo.

 _¿Cuánto tiempo lo tuviste antes de borrarlo?_

 _Nunca lo borré.~_

 _¿¡Todavía lo tienes!?_

 _¡Por supuesto!_

 _¡Viktor!_

 _¡Es mi precioso tesoro!_

 _¡Estás loco!_

 _¡Dime algo que no sepa!_

Después del final del almuerzo, Yuuko se ofreció a darnos una mano, Takeshi se habría unido, de no ser porque sus compañeros de equipo del proyecto final de historia lo interceptó y se lo llevaron.

 _Yuuko me dio miedo por primera vez aquella vez._

 _Y no se enfadó en serio..._

 _¿Por qué tus amigos están locos, amor?_

 _Porque mi prometido lo está incluso más._

... _Touché._

Los cuarto, Chris, Yuuko, Yuuri y yo, nos sentamos a la sombra del árbol más grande en el campus y ensayamos desde el principio, explicándole a Yuuko nuestra estrategia.

Ella miró fijamente a Yuuri y, cuando mi novio asintió, los ojos cafés de ella brillaron.

—Su plan es bueno —sentenció—, pero sé cómo hacerlo mejor.

Esa fue mi sentencia de casi muerte.

 _Estás-_

 _¡Niégamelo!_

...

 _¡Voy a tener pesadillas de nuevo!_

 _Iré por un vaso de leche para ti..._

 _¿Y pastelitos?_

 _Okey..._

 _¡Gracias!_

* * *

Relleno segunda y corta parte. 3 ;)

 _Referencia al primer fic que leí de_ _SekaRoma_ en fan fiction cuyo titulo no recuerdo. :D 333 ¿Han leído food chain verse? ¡En el perfil de Seka encontrarán El Domador de bestias! Denles amor, tanto la obra como la autora lo merecen. 333

Gracias por leer. 333


	18. Sé imperfecto

_**Sé imperfecto**_

Las cinco de la tarde.

Llevábamos _tres_ horas practicando sin descanso cuando, de pronto, Yuuko nos contempló con una sonrisa orgullosa y declaró que _estábamos_ listos.

—Ahora Chris y Yuuri también sabrán qué hacer ante una reunión familiar de emergencia —asintió Yuuko para luego irse, así, sin más.

Chris sé dejó caer de espaldas sobre el césped, Yuuri se recostó contra el tronco del árbol y yo elevé la cabeza hacia las hojas del mismo.

Cerré los ojos.

Estaba listo.

 _Y te quedaste dormido._

 _Solo fue media hora._

 _Fueron cuarenta minutos._

 _De todos modos tuve tiempo de sobra para tomar un baño y vestirme adecuadamente._

 _Tú te ves bien con lo que sea que traigas puesto._

 _Lo sé._

 _Señor modestia, te llaman..._

 _Eso también.~_

Yo igual me dormí, es cierto, recargado del tronco, pero solo fueron quince minutos.

Me puse de pie y fui a por refrescos para los tres al abrir los ojos, sin embargo se negaron a despertar por las buenas, y tanto Viktor como Chris lucían agotados.

Me quedé haciéndoles guardia, decidiendo que ya había sido suficiente faltando veinticinco minutos para las seis en punto.

 _No podía creer que nos arrojaras las sodas a la cara._

 _Chris me pegó un manotazo..._

 _No me contaste eso._

 _Ya me había vengado, no había caso._

 _Pero, ¿y a mí por qué también?_

 _Por pura maldad._

 _¡Eso duele!_

 _Lo siento._

 _¡Falso!_

 _Cierto._

Me levanté de un salto, maldiciendo en mi lengua madre y chillé como un condenado hacia mi mejor amigo y mi novio.

Chris fue mucho más práctico.

 _Aunque no llegó a besarme._

 _Porque fui más rápido._

 _Afortunadamente._

 _Hmmmmmm..._

Viktor prácticamente me arrastró hasta nuestra habitación, despidiéndose de un sonriente y ni un poco avergonzado Christophe.

Tras cerrar la puerta, recitó el conjunto que pensaba usar para la ocasión y me preguntó si sabía dónde estaba cada cosa.

Por supuesto que lo sabía.

Por eso, mientras Viktor se bañaba, me encargué de encontrar cada una de las prendas y acomodarla sobre la cama de Viktor.

 _Como una linda esposa._

 _Shhhhhhhh._

 _No ocultes tu rostro sonrojado de mí, Yu~uri._

 _¡Suelte mis muñecas, Viktor!_

 _No sin besarte primero..._

Estaba buscando sus mocasines negros, agachado y con el rostro al ras del suelo, mirando bajo su cama, cuando salió del baño.

 _Fue una escena muy graciosa._

 _Esa no es la palabra que yo usaría._

 _Bueno, que se me resbalara la toalla fue una mera causalidad._

 _Seguro que sí..._

Los ojos de Yuuri se abrieron tanto cuando volteó, y la forma en que mordió su labio inferior removió algo dentro de mí.

Creo que no necesito decir qué posición probamos esa noche por primera vez...

 _Viktor..._

 _Era inevitable._

 _Tonto..._

Para ser sincero, lo sesión de besos que vinieron después de al fin hallar sus zapatos de vestir, duró más de lo debido y, si no escaló a más fue porque mi teléfono empezó a sonar y aparté a Viktor antes de que se emocionara demasiado.

 _Pero si me la pasé besando tu cuello todo el rato que duró tu conversación._

 _Sin embargo, te limitaste a hacer solo eso y nada más._

 _Porque te habrías enfadado sí te hacia gemir mientras hablabas por teléfono._

 _Era mi madre, habría hecho mucho más que solo enojarme._

 _Mamá Hiroko es amor._

 _Ella lo es; yo, no._

 _¡Mi Yuuri es vida y amor!_

 _Viktor..._

Yuuri se despidió, colgó, se puso de pie y huyó al baño antes de que pudiera decir nada, cerrando la puerta con seguro.

Me reí a mis anchas antes de proceder a vestirme.

Mientras lo hacía, me atreví a tararear la misma canción que mi novio entonaba por las mañanas y lo imaginé pegando la oreja de la puerta.

 _Eso..._

 _¿Lo hiciste?_

 _Existe la posibilidad..._

 _¡Lo sabía!_

—¡Yuuri! —exclamó minutos más tarde—, ya estoy listo. ¿Puedes salir y darme el visto bueno

Inspiré hondo, abrí la puerta y me quedé muy quieto en mi lugar tras dar un solo paso fuera del baño.

—¿Y bien? —Viktor extendió los brazos a los costados, animado—, ¿cómo me veo?

Tragué saliva

—Perfecto —suspiré.

Una brillante sonrisa creció en sus labios.

—Irónico —sentenció.

Sacudí la cabeza, sonrojándome.

—Perdón...

—No, no —se me acercó, atrapando mi cintura entre sus manos y yo elevé el rostro, sabiendo lo que quería. Él unió nuestros labios con suavidad, iniciando un beso efímero, tranquilo y dulce—, esa palabra, en labios de Yuuri, tiene un significado totalmente diferente para mí —susurró sobre mis labios, sonriendo con dulzura.

Me estremecí.

Y una sonrisa temblorosa se dibujó en mi rostro mientras asentía.

 _Yuuri._

 _Viktor._

 _¿Puedo besar tu vientre?_

 _¿Eh?, ¿a qué viene esa pregunta tan de repente?_

 _Es que sigues llevando nada más que mi camisa y tu ropa interior._

 _¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?_

 _Me dieron ganas..._

 _Tienes cinco años mentales._

 _Cuatro. ¿Eso es un no?_

... _Adelante..._

 _¡Sí!_

 _¡Pero solo besar!, ¡y no pases de mi ombligo!_

 _¡Entendido, capitán!_

 _Umh..._

Yuuri se ofreció a acompañarme pero me negué.

—Si quiero ser _perfectamente imperfecto_ esto noche, en definitiva no puedo dejar que mi novio me vea.

Yuuri me miró con escepticismo.

—¿Quieres que enumera todas tus imperfecciones aquí y ahora, Viktor?

Me reí, rocé nuestras narices y le di un beso de poquito.

—Hazlo cuando regrese, bebé —Yuuri se sobresaltó ante el apodo, desviando la mirada—, y corroboraré qué me faltó hacer.

Suspirando, Yuuri volvía a mirarme y ladeó la cabeza.

—Ten cuidado.

Sonreí.

—Siempre.

Me acompañó hasta la puerta, me abrazó y nos despedimos, Yuuri pegando nuestras frentes por breves y significativos segundos poco antes.

Salí de la habitación, cerré la puerta y avancé a paso sereno por el corredor.

Estaba más que listo.

* * *

 _Si no estoy mal, el siguiente capítulo sería el final. ;)_

 _Gracias por leer. 333_


	19. Sé tú mismo

_**Sé tú mismo**_

Dmitry Nikiforov me esperaba sentado en la barra.

Fruncí el ceño, reconociendo que lucía mucho mejor que la noche anterior.

Casi decente.

 _Viktor._

 _Lo siento._

Ciertamente lucía como un hombre respetable, no como el malnacido que se había encargado de culpar a su hijo del abandono de su esposa, no abiertamente, en un principio, más bien a base de pequeñas acciones y comentarios bien disimulados que habían calado hondo, durante años.

Yo había esperado ser quien llegara el primero y encontrarme en su lugar, no al revés, considerando que todavía faltaban veinte minutos para las siete de la noche.

Pero como dicen: Al mal paso, darle prisa.

 _Estás temblando._

 _Es tu imaginación._

 _No te muevas._

 _Uh..._

 _Vitya bobo, no puedes engañarme a mí._

Avancé con paso seguro, tomando asiento a su lado y lo miré de reojo.

Tenso, Dmitry aclaró su garganta.

—Escucha, Viktor...

— _Chst —_ chasqueé la lengua—, te dije que nos reuniríamos a la siete, ¿lo has olvidado? Son las seis y cuarenta, aún no es hora.

Me miró largo y tendido, asintiendo tras lo que bien pudo ser un minuto, mas se sintió como una hora.

Permanecimos ahí, rígidos los dos, sin atrevernos a hacer nada que no fuese esperar.

El _bartender_ notó la tensión y, muy inteligente de su parte, decidió no acercarse. Chris debía haberle hecho saber de lo que sucedería, en general.

 _Veinte minutos de incomodidad pura._

 _Es una forma de decirlo._

 _Aún tiemblas._

 _Abrazar a Yuuri me ayuda mucho._

 _Mhhh..._

El reloj marcó las siete y me giré deliberadamente lento hacia el hombre que me había criado.

—Entonces, Dmitry —él frunció el ceño al oír su nombre en lugar del título que ostentaba y por el que, se suponía, debía llamarlo—, ¿a qué has venido, exactamente?

Entreabrió los labios, su lengua lista para arrojar palabras hirientes, camufladas con cuidado y atención. Estaba preparado para lo que viniera, no me volvería a tumbar.

—Vine a pedirte perdón.

Me desestabilizó así de fácil.

Entrecerré los ojos en su dirección.

—Y decidiste hacerlo, cinco años después de que me fuera, porque...

—Porque voy a morir...

Ahogué un jadeo, abriendo los ojos tanto como era humanamente posible.

—...algún día...

Me mordí la lengua justo a tiempo para contener un merecido insulto.

—y no quiero hacerlo sabiendo que mi único hijo me odia.

 _Ah, pero si hubiese tenido más de uno, seguro que no lo volvía a ver en la vida._

 _Viktor..._

 _¡Eso fue lo que me dio a entender!_

 _No exactamente..._

Resoplé.

 _Sé maduro_ me recordé, cosa que Dmitry acababa de obviar por completo.

Él rascó detrás de su cabeza, a la expectativa.

—No te odio —solté y los ojos de Dmitry brillaron—, tanto...

Para mi sorpresa, se echó a reír.

A reír como todo un condenado, o un loco.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando que la carcajada resonara fuerte y clara.

Lo contemplé, estupefacto, y casi me caigo de la silla en la que me encontraba al percatarme de que muchas de las personas presentes lo observaban, como era de esperarse pero, en lugar de lucir fastidiadas, sonreían tranquilas, ¡algunas hasta estaban sonrojadas! Regresé mi atención a papá y entendí porqué.

Dmitry Nikiforov siempre había sido un encanto mientras reía.

Yo mismo lo había dicho en más de una ocasión.

 _—Lo que más me gusta de papá es su risa, mami —_ le comenté a mi madre, cuando tenía siete—, _es hermosa, toda cristalina y contagiosa._

Mi madre había asentido, sonriente.

 _—Su risa y su sonrisa fueron lo que primero que me llamó la atención en él, Vit'enka—_ me confesó y reí.

En aquel momento, sin ser capaz de controlar los temblores que sacudían su cuerpo, Dmitry lucía _perfecto._

Y, en lugar de frustrarme y desear golpearlo contra la barra como el salvaje que sabía que podía ser, me dejé llenar.

Me relajé, uniéndome a él.

Los dos, juntos, reímos y reímos hasta cansarnos.

Él pidió una botella de vodka cuando nos hundimos calmados tras lanzarme una mirada contemplativa y asentí, divertido.

 _De tal palo, tal astilla._

 _Las penas con alcohol se sobrellevan mejor._

 _Te meteré a un grupo de Alcohólicos Anónimos._

 _¿En serio quieres discutir sobre alcohol y lo que le hace a nuestros sistemas, cariño?_

 _¡Yo apenas y bebo!_

 _¡Pero te descontrolas cada que sucede!_

 _¡Eso es porque alguien no deja de rellenar mi copa, y no me deja soltarla hasta que es demasiado tarde!_

Hablamos de todo y de nada.

Pasamos largo rato discutiendo acerca de Makkachin, el caniche que él me había regalado por mi cumpleaños número dieciséis y a quien había tenido que dejar al huir, no del todo seguro que podría hacerme cargo de él como lo merecía. Al menos, en casa de papá tendría techo y comida asegurados. Después de todo, lo admitiera o no, Dmitry amaba con locura a mi perro, casi tanto como yo lo hacía.

—Podemos ir a verlo ahora mismo, si quieres —ofreció.

¡Qué más habría querido yo! Pero se supone que aún tenía que mostrarme reticente...

—¿¡Qué estamos esperando!? —por supuesto que mandé la idea por el garete, pagamos por las botellas entre papá y yo y tomamos el primer taxi que encontramos.

 _Estabas todo feliz y brillante contándome sobre Makkachin horas después al volver a la habitación._

 _¡Se acordaba a la perfección de mí, Yuuri! Además, estaba borracho._

 _Esa no es una excusa._

 _Bueno, no te quejaste mientras te desvestía._

 _¡La próxima vez que llegues borracho a casa te cerraré la puerta en la cara!_

 _Eso no es verdad.~_

 _¿¡Me estás retando!?_

 _¡No, amor, claro que no!_

 _Eso pensé._

Resultó ser que papá vivía bastante cerca de la universidad, y con Makkachin de nuevo a mi lado (lamiendo mi rostro cada que me descuidaba) la conversación fluyó con aún más facilidad.

Terminamos hechos un par de desastres llorosos y él prometió estar presente el día de mi graduación y todos los demás de mi vida si yo se lo permitía.

—Además —agregó—, tengo que disculparme con ese bonito novio tuyo.

 _No hablaron de mí..._

 _Por horas._

 _Y yo pensando que iba a resfriarme._

 _Papá te ama, cerdito._

 _Ya basta..._

Casi era media noche cuando volví a la universidad y a la habitación que compartía con Yuuri, quien lucía muy preocupado.

—¡Tenias razón, Yuuri! —salté y lo abracé, risueño—, ¡fue todo un éxito!

—¿Eso quiere decir que se reconciliaron? —preguntó, animado.

Lo solté y tomé sus hombros, mirándolo con fijeza a los ojos.

—No —pronuncié —, lo asesiné.

En lugar de erizarse como pensé que ocurriría, sonrió y dijo:

—¿Y por qué no me llamaste para ayudarte a enterrar el cuerpo?

 _Esa fue la primera vez que te vi todo rojo._

 _¡Esa fue la última prueba que necesitaba para saber que no habría poder humano, celestial no demoniaco que podría separarnos!_

 _Exagerado..._

 _¡Tengamos sexo, Yuuri!_

 _¿¡Por qué de la nada..!?_

Eso fue lo que le grité.

Me miró estupefacto antes de romper a reír, negando con la cabeza.

—¿Y sí mejor hacemos el amor?

 _Me equivoqué._ _Ese_ _fue el momento, no antes._

 _Eres un caso perdido._

 _Soy el roto y tú mi descosido._

 _... Supongo que sí._

Para no explayarme:

EL.

MEJOR.

SEXO.

DE.

LA.

VIDA.

Hasta ese momento, al menos.

 _Podrías detallarlo esta vez._

 _Sé que estás mintiendo._

 _Jajajaja._

 _Te conozco, pequeño saltamontes._

 _Eso crees._

Resultó increíble lo rápido que pasaron los días después de aquella noche.

Por la noche del día siguiente, papá le pidió perdón a Yuuri y Yuuri, a su vez, se disculpó con mi padre.

 _Ese día descubrí de quién habías heredado la sonrisa acorazonada._

 _A mí se me ve mejor._

 _Pues..._

Yuuri también conoció a Makkachin y lo _amó._

 _Ese fue amor a primera vista._

 _¿Y nosotros?_

 _Es complicado._

 _¿Amor a primer revolcón?_

 _¡No!_

Makkachin amó a Yuuri de igual modo, claro.

Y todo estuvo perfectamente bien entonces.

Hasta que recordamos que Yuuri se iría a Moscú al terminar aquel ciclo y que yo estaba a un paso de graduarme.

Hubo algo de pánico...

 _Solo de tu parte._

 _Eso es falso._

 _Y de tu padre..._

Más pánico...

 _Me acabaron por contagiar con tantas ideas pesimistas arrojadas una tras otra._

Y después calma.

Chris llegó para calmarme con una cachetada y de paso le dio una a mi padre.

Yuuri le dio una a él, dejándose llevar.

 _Me disculpé..._

 _Y él te perdonó._

 _Hmmmm..._

Chris nos hizo ver que era lo mejor que podía suceder, recordándome la oferta de trabajo directa en Moscú que me había llegado un par de semanas atrás.

Papá decidió que se movería igual, de tal modo que pudiéramos vernos seguidos, y debía entregarme a mi perro.

 _¿Ahora me dirás que Chris no es el mejor amigo universal?_

 _No te he contado lo mucho que Phichit-kun me ayudó, sin lugar a dudas._

 _¿Umh?_

 _No pienses cosas raras..._

 _Claro que no. Lo conociste cuando ya estábamos juntos._

 _Y tú lo hiciste en un pésimo momento._

 _Que estuvieras semidesnudo y entre sus brazos no tenía porqué hacerme pensar mal._

 _Estaba ayudándome con el traje cuando me resbalé..._

 _Mh hmmm.~_

 _Viktor..._

El día de la graduación fue un pequeño caos a gran escala.

Pero todo salió bien al final.

 _Chris y tú me persiguieron bañados en pintura entre las sillas de los invitados..._

 _¡Y fue muy divertido!_

 _¡No para mí!_

No pude acompañar a Yuuri al aeropuerto, porque me encontraría con Lilia y, para ella, Yuuri llevaba semanas soltero.

 _Oh, la deliciosa ironía._

 _Cállate, Viktor._

 _Oblígame.~_

Me reuní con Yuuko, que no había notificado a Lilia sobre su relación con Takeshi y tampoco pensabas terminarla.

Los dos juntos fuimos de los primeros en presentarnos ante nuestra nueva maestra y presentar respetos y agradecimiento.

Me abstuve de sacar mi teléfono celular y Yuuko me imitó. Los dos sabíamos bien que nuestras bandejas de entrada estarían atestadas de mensajes para cuando las revisáramos.

 _Ahora que lo recuerdo, ¿cuánto hace que Yuuko dio a luz?_

 _Hmmmm... Ya va a ser un año._

 _¡Awwwwwww! ¿Podemos ir a visitarlos?_

 _Seguro. He querido viajar a Japón desde hace meses._

 _¿Y de paso vemos posibles vientres de alquiler?_

 _Se-¿¡EH!?_

Pasaron tres interminables semanas tras la partida de Yuuri para que pudiéramos vernos de nuevo.

Besarlo después de tanto fue la _gloria._

Me llevó a conocer el ballet Bolshoi y... _W O W._

Nos tomamos muchas fotografías, vestidos como un par de pordioseros y más que contentos, claro que solo en la entrada, pero eso nos bastó y sobró. La puerta por sí sola era una obra de arte.

 _¡Ni siquiera tenemos fecha para la boda!_

 _¡Que sea mañana!_

 _¡Te negaste a casarte conmigo hasta que consiga diez papeles protagónicos, no me vengas con eso ahora, Nikiforov!_

 _¡Pero ya vas siete!, ¡con eso basta!_

 _¡NO ME SUBESTIMES!_

 _¡No lo hago!, ¡Yuuri, vuelve aquí!_

 _¡VIKTOR IDIOTA!_

 _¡Abre la puerta, Yuuri!_

 _¡Lárgate!_

 _¡YUUUUURIIIIII!_

Conservo una de todas aquellas fotografías, es mi favorita.

Sin duda lucimos como un par de bobos pero, es Viktor, todo lo que importa es lo que somos.

Todo lo que importa es que seamos nosotros mismos.

 ** _Fin_**

 _¡Un millón de gracias por leer! 333_

 _Abrazos a la distancia._

 _BlAnWhiDe._ 🎭🎹🎭


End file.
